Cherished Ones
by Crysie
Summary: Relationships are hard to deal with. The Digidestined learn this the hard way. Taito, one-sided Taiora, one-sided Kouchi and one sided Takari. A lot of... odd things happen in this fic! Finally finished
1. The Guardians

ones

Cherished Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me. I do, however, own all of those guardian characters that I made up. Okay???  
  
Author's note: I thought of this story in a very strange way. Don't ask me why. The Digidestined are all screwed up in this story. No, I didn't change their character. What I mean is that they all have their troubles in life, and at this point, are going over the edge.  
  
  
**~**  
  
_Who am I? _Matt kept asking himself that very question several times until he got frustrated. He never did show his anger, so instead of throwing a tantrum like Tai might, he clenched his fists into a ball and breathed deeply.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Matt didn't bother acknowledging it, but he knew that his dad would come in anyway. He knew it was his dad because who else could it be?  
  
His thoughts were confirmed when the door opened, revealing the tired face of his father. He wore a scruffy looking, white collared shirt. It was half tucked into his pants, in the back it hung loosely out.   
  
Matt knew where his father had been. The same place he went every night after work. He never told his son that, but one night, Matt found out himself.  
  
**~**_FLASHBACK_**~**  
  
Matt and Tai walked loudly down the dark street. They were both nervous to be in the dark so to show no fear, they laughed with each other. The street seemed to get louder, but it wasn't by them, it was ahead. The two thirteen year old boys ran excitedly ahead. They wanted to find a pay phone so that Tai could call his parents and say he was staying at Matt's place.   
  
They were disappointed to find a strip club. Of course you had to be over eighteen to get in there.  
  
Maybe we could just tell them our situation and take our chances? Tai suggested, about to open the door.  
  
I guess so, Matt said hesitantly, following Tai inside. He walked in, looking around. His eyes narrowed at what he saw. The man that he so called Father' was allowing three woman to climb all over him. On sat in his lap, another on his side, kissing his neck, and the last one dancing in front of him. The one dancing moved behind him, kissing his neck. She then ran a finger up and down his shoulder.  
  
Tai wavered a hand in front of his eyes. Earth to Matt. Come on, Matt. You zonked out on me. The manager said that we could use his phone, but then we have to get out of here. I know these girls are hot, but geese Tai trailed off at what he was saying when he looked over to where Matt was looking, and he gasped. Hey, isn't that your dad?  
  
Let's go, now, Matt said, taking Tai's arm and pulling him along. He let go of Tai's arm when they reached outside. He didn't care if Tai followed him or not. All he wanted to do was hide the shame he felt. To hide himself.  
  
**~**_END FLASHBACK_**~**_  
  
_Oh, I thought you might be asleep, his dad said awkwardly.  
  
No you didn't or else you wouldn't have knocked, Matt said coldly, laying on his bed.  
  
His dad didn't say anything and left the room, closing the door behind him. It left silence, but Matt welcomed it. He hated loudness more than silence, even though it meant he was alone.  
  
Four years following that day he saw his father at the club, Matt sat on his bed, staring at the door his father had just left through a moment ago. He hated that his father talked to him. He was seventeen now and didn't need his father checking up on him. _It isn't like he cares for me anyway. Why does he have to come in here? Why can't people just leave me alone?  
  
_**~**  
  
Tai sat on his bed, tracing a finger over the stitching of his soccer ball. He frowned and threw the ball against the door, it made a soft thump as it hit the door.  
  
Tai could hear his father telling him to knock it off. So, Tai obeyed for the second time that day. The first time was for a different reason.  
  
**~**_FLASHBACK_**~**  
  
Tai came home from school six hours later than he was supposed to. He walked in the house at a little past nine, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew that his parents would notice that he hadn't come home earlier, but that didn't stop him from trying to stay out of trouble.  
  
Where have you been? His mother demanded as she and his father came bursting into the porch area.  
  
Kicking the soccer ball with a friend, Tai replied.  
  
His father asked. From what Kari told your mother, you don't have any friends.  
  
Yeah, so what? Tai sneered, walking past his parents. He walked past the trembling figure of his fifteen year old sister and went straight into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It didn't stay closed for long. His father came in, yelling at him for being defiant. You're to stay in here until I think of a punishment! With those last words, he stormed out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
**~**_END FLASHBACK_**~**  
  
That's how things were with his parents. He didn't care about them anymore, or anything for that matter. Some people meant something to him. His sister, who at the time, was the only person he liked talking to. There was a time, a few years ago, when he could talk more to different people. One being Matt. After Matt saw his father in that strip club, he was more solitude, pushing everyone away from him. Naturally, Tai tried to help, but found himself in another series of fights with him; similar to those in the Digital World. Then Tai himself became a loner. He pushed away Sora, Izzy, T.K. and Joe. Even his own sister at one point.  
  
Tai grumbled and sighed. _I am so bored.  
  
_**~**  
  
Knock it off, Tai! Her father shouted towards her brother's bedroom.  
  
Kari stood up and walked quietly away from her parents who were watching their favorite comedy show. She went into her own bedroom and took a brush, combing it through her hair.  
  
She looked over at the wall that separated her room from her brother's. She felt guilty. Guilty for spilling out that her brother had no friends. She didn't mean for that to happen.  
  
**~**_FLASHBACK_**~**  
  
Hi Mom, Kari said happily, walking into the living room. Her false cheerfulness worked, the effort worthwhile.  
  
Oh, hello sweetie, her mother acknowledged, standing up. Where's your brother?  
  
I don't know, Kari replied, taking out her homework. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat in the chair. She opened her math textbook and began to work out a problem.  
  
Does he have a detention? Her mother asked, taking a seat.  
  
I don't think so. I saw him leaving the school just before I had cheerleading practice, Kari replied unemotionally, trying to concentrate on her work.  
  
Is he out with his friends?   
  
Why would he be? He doesn't have any friends. Kari gasped when she realized what she said. She covered her mouth regretfully and cursed to herself. She looked up at the shocked face of her mother. I didn't mean that.  
  
Yes you did, her mother said knowingly, crossing her arms. Why doesn't Tai have any friends?  
  
I don't know! Kari shouted, standing up and taking her homework to her room. She slammed the door to her room.  
  
**~**_END FLASHBACK_**~**  
  
_I shouldn't have to know why my brother doesn't have any friends. I know that he and Matt were friends, but then something happened and they stopped hanging around each other. _Kari shrugged off the reasons and continued to stare at the wall before her.   
  
**~**  
  
Are we ever going to go help them? She asked.  
  
Be patient. We have to wait until the time is right. I know it is tough, but my child is as hurtful as yours and it is also hard for me not to rush down and help him, the other replied.  
  
Another asked, When will be the right time?  
  
You'll see. Fate will bring them all together in a magical way, the other replied again.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt left his room, not wanting to, but his father called him out. He wasn't one to disobey like he used to, but now he knew he had to listen.   
  
He walked into the kitchen and took a seat, staring at the table. _I hate him.  
  
_Matt, how come you don't visit T.K. anymore? His dad asked softly.  
  
_T.K.? _Matt almost forgot who that person was. It was true, he hadn't seen his younger brother in nearly a year. He saw him in the hallways at school, but not much more than that. He shrugged and continued to stare at the table, not once yet had he looked at his father.  
  
Sensing this, his father demanded, Look at me when I speak to you. Now, why don't you see T.K. anymore?  
  
Matt looked up angrily at his father and said, Yeah, like I really want to go see my brother. I don't care for him, you, or Mom. I don't care for anyone so why should I go and see him?  
  
His father looked surprised at his outburst. He tried to remain calm, but instead, yelled, How dare you speak about us that way, let alone, speak to me in that tone. Go to your room.  
  
Matt muttered. He stood up and walked out of the room. Instead of going to his room, he ran to his shoes, slipped them on, took a coat, and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He ran tirelessly through the streets, his mind set on one destination. He didn't understand why, but he felt attracted to one place. He also didn't know why this place was so special. Actually, deep down he knew, but he had only forgotten.  
  
He got onto a train because where he was going, it would have taken him all night to reach on foot. After he got off, he continued to run until he saw one familiar face. It was more than familiar considering it looked like his own.  
  
You here too? So is Izzy, but he went to make a phone call, T.K. stated, looking at the ground. He lifted his gaze to Matt's blue eyes. His sadness reflecting into his own.   
  
What was the big idea asking Dad to give me the guilt trip? Matt asked, but not in an angry voice. Matt couldn't do that to his little brother. He had lied to his father about not caring about T.K. He lied because in reality, he was envious of T.K. He wanted the love and sheltered life he got from their mother. He wanted to be scolded when he stayed up past his bed time or to be given a hug and kiss every night before going to bed. He knew T.K. got this treatment because he did too, before their parents separated. He especially wanted to be sheltered, he felt that since the day he saw his dad in that club.  
  
I didn't ask him to do anything, T.K. replied coldly. He pointed past Matt and said, There are Kari and Tai.  
  
Tai and his sister both approached the two brothers looking worn out. Tai stared at Matt, wanting to say something, but couldn't.  
  
Hey T.K. Long time no see, Kari said sarcastically.  
  
T.K. smiled politely and explained, We saw each other earlier today and actually had a conversation for more that an second.  
  
I wish I could say that same thing about _you_, Tai responded, looking directly at Matt. It _would _have been nice to have a friend for these past four years.  
  
It isn't my fault. You had other friends besides me, Matt retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
Hey guys, Sora said, approaching the gang.  
  
Tai's eyes went wide and he exclaimed,   
  
Yeah, that's my name, Sora said wearily.  
  
Look, Joe and I think that is Mimi. Last time I saw her, her hair was pink, Kari pointed out.  
  
Joe walked up to them, looking frustrated. Mimi looked cheerful, but it looked too good to be true. Matt studied her body, noting all of the curves that weren't there as a child. He noticed that her hair was again brown, flowing down her back. She no longer had it in a ponytail, but just long and wavy. Mimi caught his glance, making him blush and turn away.  
  
Where is Izzy? Tai asked. I mean, if we are all here, Izzy will come too, right?  
  
He had to make a phone call, T.K. answered.  
  
When did you come from America? Sora asked, looking at Mimi.  
  
Last night. Something told me to come here so I did, Mimi replied casually. I mean, why else would we all be here together?  
  
Mimi has a good point, Izzy said, approaching the seven Digidestined. We are here for some sort of reason. Why else would we be in Heighten View Terrace?  
  
Nobody told me anything, Matt said, crossing his arms.  
  
I second that one. Like I really want to be here again with all of you, Tai said angrily, beginning to walk away. As he walked past Matt, he gave a light push on the shoulder.  
  
Matt glared at him angrily and said, See ya. I have better things to do then be here with you losers. Matt walked away, leaving the group speechless.  
  
When he got home, he snuck inside and closed the door behind him. He turned around and stared at the angry face of his father.  
  
Where have you been? He asked angrily. I've been worried sick.  
  
Are you sure Dad or were you having a fun time with your _sluts_? Matt asked slyly, putting an emphasis on the plural form of slut'. He stared at his dad, waiting for an answer. Just what I thought. You have no right to ask me anything when as a kid, I used to be worried sick whenever you would not come home.   
  
Matt walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and sighed. _What I would give for a friend right about now.  
  
_**~**_  
  
_Can we go now? The green haired girl asked.  
  
Yes, but stay your distance. We don't want them to kill themselves or anything, the white haired woman said cautiously.  
  
the blue hair girl mumbled, making herself transport.  
  
**~**  
  
It was well past midnight when Matt got out of bed, tired of being a sleepless person. He opened the door quietly and went into the kitchen. He knew that his dad would wake up if he made too much noise, so after Matt fetched himself a glass of water, he went back to the room, the cup still in his hand.  
  
Matt set the cup on his night stand and climbed under his covers. He tried to fall asleep, but found himself attentive to every little noise in the apartment. He could hear the soft tapping of the dripping sink in their bathroom. The rain fecundated outside, obvious to Matt. He didn't want to hear any of those noises. He desperately wanted to fall asleep.  
  
Matt groaned and flung the sheets off of him. He was too hot, but at the moment he took the sheets off, he felt shivers racing down his spine. He sat up and yawned. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him for a minute, and he glanced towards the door to his room to find emptiness. _I could have sworn someone was watching me. _  
  
Matt felt uncomfortable and mumbled, Can't I just fall asleep? I hate being sleepless.  
  
I know, it isn't fun, is it? The voice was warm and magical. It floated throughout the room, making it sound like it was coming from every where.  
  
Who's there? Matt asked in a whisper, not wanting to show he was scared. The truth was he was frightened beyond facing the Dark Masters. At least when he faced them, he had his friends and the digimon to protect him. Here though, he was alone in a room. It was late at night, the rain was falling loudly, and his dad was asleep. Not like he would ask for his father's help anyway.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know. I don't want to scare you though. I am an ugly, horrible monster looking thing with huge teeth that would just pierce through your body.  
  
Are you a digimon? Matt asked cautiously. I have a digimon and he could Digivolve to his Mega form and––  
  
Be quiet. For one thing, your digimon can't Digivolve to the Mega level anymore because you and your friends gave up your crest power a long time ago. Secondly, I am not a digimon. Thirdly psyched! Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of Matt, sitting on his bed side.   
  
Who are you? Matt demanded. Why the hell are you in my room so late at night? Man, if my dad comes in here, well, it won't look too good.  
  
The woman wrinkled her nose and giggled. She tossed her long, dark blue hair behind her shoulder, allowing it to fall loosely down her back. Her sapphire eyes sparkled and glimmered, sending chills down Matt's spine. They weren't chills of trepidation, but of longing to touch her face.  
  
Matt shook out of his daze and asked, Who are you?  
  
You're so cute when you are scared, the woman said, putting a hand on his leg that wasn't hidden underneath the bed sheet anymore. The name is Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire? Isn't that a gem or something? Matt asked.  
  
Yes. As you can see, that is why I am all blue, she said, motioning her hands to her body. She even wore blue clothes. A long, blue skirt is what she wore with a short crop top that was also blue. She even had blue studs in her ears.  
  
um why are you here? Matt asked nervously, backing away.  
  
You asked for a friend so here I am, Sapphire replied happily, I can be a friend, pal, person to confine in, advocate, lover  
  
Whoa! I just met you, Matt said, shaking his head. He could feel himself blushing.  
  
Sapphire giggle and said, I know that you are a virgin and––  
  
Don't go there. You don't know that. I have lots of girls after me and you have no right to say what you don't know about me, Matt said stubbornly, crossing his arms.  
  
I do too know that you are a virgin. I know all about you. I know that your parents are split up, that you resent T.K., I know who your two crushes are, but I won't say who they are outloud because deep inside, you know who I am talking about, Sapphire said knowingly, giggling.  
  
But how  
  
I am your guardian, Matt. I've been waiting a long time to see you. I may look like I am eighteen, but I have been in existence for at least one thousand years, Sapphire explained tirelessly. So, want to talk about stuff? We could talk about your crushes  
  
Matt exclaimed.  
  
Sapphire smiled and suggested, Or your resentment to T.K.? Or how you think that you hate your father, but you really don't? Or how about your digimon, Gabumon? Or––  
  
Stop! I don't want to talk to you. I don't even know you. How do I get rid of you? Matt asked, his voice quivering.  
  
Why would you want to get rid of me? Sapphire asked curiously.  
  
I just told you, but you should know anyway. After all, you say that you know everything else about me. You could have got that information about me from someone else like Tai or T.K. So tell me, why do I want you gone?  
  
Sapphire smiled and moved closer to Matt. She leaned forward and whispered into his ears, Because you hate talking about your feelings even though you want to, you hate yourself for thinking that. If you want me gone, fine. Man, you are as talkative as Tai is.   
  
Matt was astonished to find Sapphire suddenly disappear. He remained frozen for a few minutes until he felt the need to go to sleep. Against his own free will, he fell asleep.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt hurriedly got ready for school the next day. He wanted to find Tai. After what Sapphire had said to him last night, he was positive that Tai had someone coming to him too. He didn't understand why this person, or thing, all of the sudden came, but he wanted to know if he was not crazy. He didn't think he was crazy, but wanted to hear those words from Tai.  
  
He raced into the kitchen to retrieve his homework. He didn't care if he ate or not. His father thought otherwise.  
  
Matt, take some time to eat some breakfast, his father said, motioning him to take a seat. You can't be in _that _much of a hurry to not even sit with your old man and enjoy some breakfast.  
  
Oh yeah, we are always enjoying breakfast together, Matt muttered under his breath as he took a seat.  
  
What was that? He asked.  
  
Nothing. Look, I have to go and see Tai. I need to talk to him, Matt said impatiently.  
  
Oh, and why is that? Mr. Ishida asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
_It isn't any of your business asshole. Fuck, why can't he just leave me alone? _Matt shrugged and decided that he better eat something to try and distract his father's mind.  
  
Don't you just hate it when people pry into your business? Sapphire asked, whispering into his ears.  
  
Don't do that to me! Matt scolded.  
  
Do what? His father asked, looking confused.  
  
nothing. I was just thinking and the words slipped out of my mouth, Matt replied. He decided to risk asking. Do you see a girl with blue hair behind me?  
  
his father replied, giving his son a quizzical look.  
  
He can't see or hear me, Sapphire explained. She walked over to his father and decided to demonstrate. She touched his shoulder and ran a finger down his back.  
  
He didn't even flinch, but Matt did. His mind went back to the night where he saw his father at that strip club. Sapphire brought back a memory of one of the girls touching him like crazy.  
  
Matt, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Matt couldn't hear what he was saying. All he could see was the three girls working their sweaty bodies all over him. Matt didn't want to see this, but he did. He was furious at his mind for making him remember his past.  
  
Matt, answer me.  
  
Again, Matt didn't hear what he was saying, or didn't want to. He didn't even realize what he was saying. Blue is so beautiful. It represents me. It is just like my crest color.  
  
His father questioned.  
  
Black is wrong. It represents Dad. What he did to me was wrong beyond all reason. I want to be where T.K. is.  
  
Finally, his father couldn't take it anymore. He got up, walking right through Sapphire, and over to Matt. He shook his shoulders violently, trying to get Matt out of the trance he was in. Matt, what did I do to you?  
  
Matt got out of the trance and was surprised to see his father standing over him, his fingers deep in his shoulders. Matt jerked away and asked, Why are your hands on my shoulders? Don't touch me!  
  
Matt, what were you talking about before? Mr. Ishida asked, cautiously taking his hands off Matt.  
  
What are you talking about? Matt asked, confused. He remembered nothing and didn't understand what his father was talking about. All he had been doing for the past few minutes was remembering that night with Tai at the club.  
  
Never mind. Just go on to school before you are late, his father said, taking a step back.  
  
Oh, right! I have to see Tai. Later! With that, Matt ran out of his father's site and out the door with his books in the bag. He ran to his school that was only a few blocks away. On the way, he passed Tai's apartment building. He knew that Tai wouldn't be there so he continued his way.  
  
After ten minutes, he reached the school. Most students littered the lawn of the school, trying to get last minute fresh air before being cramped in the school for most of the day.  
  
Matt scooped the area, looking for Tai. He finally found him, sitting alone under a tree. As Matt approached him, he looked upset and frustrated.   
  
Tai looked up and studied Matt's eyes. He asked, What do you want?  
  
Tai, this might sound crazy and I want you to forget everything I said after this, Matt said quickly, taking a seat beside him.  
  
Are you going to tell me that you love me? Tai asked hesitantly. It looked like he just realized what he had said because he quickly covered a hand over his mouth.  
  
Um no, but anyway, this strange woman with blue hair appeared in my room last night. Her name is Sapphire and––  
  
Don't say anymore! Amber was not real! Tai exclaimed, covering his ears. And neither was Garnet!  
  
Who's Garnet? Matt asked.  
  
He appeared in Kari's room, Tai replied, taking his hands off his ears. He looked around before saying, I was just joking. There is nobody named Garnet or Amber. They aren't real––  
  
Don't lose it, Tai. I had a girl named Sapphire come into my room last night. So, if Kari had a guy come into her room, than the other Digidestined must have too, Matt said excitedly. Come on, let's go find the others!  
  
**~**  
  
HOW TO HELP ME:  
  
Okay, so here's the dilemma. You guys (readers) tell me which couple you want. Now, it has to do with Matt's two crushes'. If you already haven't guessed who they are, than I am guessing that you are no older than eleven. So, what was with Matt checking out Mimi. (hint, hint!) Or how about the deal between Matt and Tai? (hint, hint!!) Okay, I will ask bluntly: Taito or Mimato? The more votes I get, the more likely I will write another chapter and put in the pairing of your choice.  
  
So please, review so that I can get your answer!! Also, feel free to comment on things that you don't like or understand. It would be kind of _nice_ to give me _some _nice comments too. Also, I will have _WAY _more detail in the next chapter and more explaining about the problems of the other Digidestined.  
  
Chapter 2 will be soon if I get tons of reviews.


	2. Confusion/Figuring things out

cherishedpart2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so you guys all found out about Matt, Tai, and Kari's problem. What about the others??  
  
Also, this is the night before Matt and Tai meet at the school, telling it from Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Mimi, and T.K.'s point of view.   
  
Just to tell you, your votes didn't make all that much of a difference, I just wanted to hear what you had to say. Well, your votes counted a bit, but other than that, I already had the plot going. I just wanted to hear who everyone's favorite couple is, and certain people who voted on a certain couple will like this story later on  
  
**~**  
  
Sora snuggled under her covers, even though it was only half past eight. She put a pillow over her head, trying her best to block out the noises that escaped into her room, trying to make her listen.  
  
She tried to pretend everything was all right with her parents, but it wasn't. Even though her father wasn't home, her parents still argued over the phone. She almost wished her parents were like Matt and T.K.'s and just get a divorce. But with the luck she had, she was destined to have a traditional mother and an untraditional father, leaving them with countless disagreements, including getting a divorce. They couldn't even agree on that.  
  
Sora was happy that her father didn't come home, but didn't like when he phoned. She wished he wouldn't because that only led to arguing between the two of them.  
  
She tried various things to block out the screaming coming from her mother in the next room. First she tried thinking of how she would arrange the flowers in the morning. When that didn't work, she tried to think of a topic for her essay that was due in a week in her history class. That didn't work either. Finally, her thoughts settled on Tai.  
  
So caring, she whispered. She wished that they spent more time together, but all of the Digidestined grew apart. She hated it, but who was she to decide what the others wanted to do? She was in love with Tai so deeply that it hurt to think about him. She worshiped the ground he walked on, though she never acted like it, or at least, tried not to. She loved his eyes, even his hair and goggles, or lack of now.   
  
She wanted him to be in love with her, to return the feelings she had for him. He didn't though. Just like he didn't for Izzy. She felt sorry for him, which only lead to being sorry for herself. She didn't tell him that night that she knew how he felt about Tai, didn't trust anyone to keep that secret.  
  
Does everyone love Tai? She asked outloud, sitting up. She buried her head in her hands, not wanting to see or hear anything at the moment.  
  
Not everyone. Mimi doesn't. Neither does T.K. or Joe. It was a male's voice, soft and full of love. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.   
  
I'm hearing things now. Oh great, I'm going crazy, Sora said, sighing.  
  
No you aren't cause I'm right here. He was suddenly there, wearing a red shirt and loose blue jeans that had a red stripe going down each side. His eyes were a reddish brown that seemed to sparkle red every so often. His hair was the same color as his eyes, also seeming to flash red every few minutes. My name is Topaz. Yeah, I know, I know. Topaz is a yellowish, orangish stone, but I like red better so I wear red. It's meant to be because here I am with you. A guardian is what they call me. I can do anything you want. If you want to lose your virginity I don't mind––  
  
Oh My God! He's going to rape me! Sora exclaimed. She could hear her mother still yelling so she knew that she didn't hear her.   
  
Calm down Sora, I won't.  
  
Sora reached for the phone and dialed Tai's phone number. Hello, Yamami residence.  
  
Is Tai there please? Sora pleaded.  
  
He's grounded right now. Sorry. There was a click, followed by silence.  
  
Sora cursed and glanced nervously at Topaz, who flashed her a radiant smile. She frowned and began to dial the next number she knew.  
  
**~**  
  
_Oh yeah, they think that I got over their secret. Sure I know that they love me, but it isn't that easy. Everyone expects so much out of me. Am I supposed to get one hundred percent on every single test I write? That isn't fair.   
  
_Izzy sat up from his bed and looked around. He found what he was looking for: his yellow lap top. He walked to the desk and took a seat in front of his best friend, the electronic that was there for him when over seven years ago, he found out he was adopted.  
  
At the time, when they were fighting Myotismon, he didn't have much time to ponder at the thoughts and questions that he wanted to ask. He asked a few questions at the Convention Center, but other than that, he went back to where he was before, lost.  
  
He wasn't literally are lost in some wild jungle, he was lost in himself, the part of him that wanted to believe he wasn't adopted, that his parents didn't die in a car crash. He hated himself for thinking that, only because he felt guilty. His parents, adoptive parents, loved him more than anything. They took him in, helped him grow up, and now, it was all a jumble of a mess again.  
  
It just began a month ago. For years after he found out, he ignored it, but then someone else found out. He knew how they found out too, it was all his fault. He could remember it, just barely, and that was for another reason.  
  
**~**FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Even though it was spring, the coldness bit into him like a knife; it hurt. Izzy felt dizzy, staggering through the streets, trying to find a place to get warm.  
  
Izzy! Hey, Izzy!  
  
Izzy was looking in the wrong direction, trying to locate the source of the voice. When he couldn't find them, he began his walk again. While walking, he slipped on the curb of the sidewalk, trying to find something to grasp onto. He could feel warm hands hold his arm and waist, trying to help him keep his balance.  
  
Izzy, are you okay? The voice was oddly familiar, almost like it was his mother.  
  
He asked, looking at the figure, trying to get a clear picture of the distorted shape that held him up.  
  
No, I'm not your mother. What's wrong with you? The figure let go of him when he could finally stand again.  
  
It's not like I have a mother anyway. It wouldn't matter, Izzy mumbled, trying to walk again.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?   
  
Izzy didn't like that this person was walking beside him, helping him keep his balance. My parents are dead.  
  
No they aren't. I saw your mother in the flower shop this morning. There was a pause for a few minutes. Did something happen this afternoon? Did your parents get in a car accident or something. Oh Izzy, tell me what's wrong.  
  
No, those parents are okay. My real parents are gone, died when I was a kid. Those were distant family members, they aren't my real parents. And they all wonder why I love my computer so much.  
  
A gasp came from the person beside him. You adopted?  
  
Fuck, what do you think? He was silent for a moment. Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm going over to Tai's now.  
  
Why are you going over to Tai's?  
  
I'm going to tell him that I love him. I'll make him love me back. I can't live with this pain anymore, Izzy replied bluntly, not able to keep it in at that point.  
  
You're in love with Tai?  
  
That's what I just said, didn't I? Fuck, I want him so badly. I'd do anything to have him in my arms, kissing my neck, touching me in places that no one else has I want him, Izzy answered. He stopped walking and asked, Who are you?  
  
Izzy, it's me, Sora. Look, I've been trying to subsidize this question, but are you drunk or something?  
  
Like I would ever drink! Izzy exclaimed. He lowered his voice, putting a hand to the side of his mouth, and said, When your down, drugs are there for you, never forget that.  
  
  
  
I know, I know, I shouldn't fuck up my brain because I am so smart'. Well geese, this isn't anyone else's body so hyperthetically, I can do what I want with it.  
  
Oh Izzy, I should get you home. You don't want to see anybody right now, you'll only regret it later, she said quietly, taking his arm again and pushing him, forward.  
  
No, I want to go see Tai. I have to tell him, Izzy said angrily, trying to struggle free. Unfortunately for him, Sora was stronger than him at that point.  
  
Believe me, the last thing you want to do is confess your love for Tai when you're like this.  
  
**~**END FLASHBACK**~**  
  
He was glad that Sora kept quiet about this. He didn't want to tell Tai anything. Well of course he wanted to, but he didn't have the courage to.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Izzy, there's someone on the phone for you.  
  
Got it! Izzy called as he went to his bed side and picked up the phone.   
  
Izzy, Izzy, I'm so happy to hear a normal voice. It was Sora, and she sounded hysterical. There's this guy he won't leave me alone. You have to help me! He says he's my friend and he magically appeared in front of me and––  
  
Sora, calm down. Maybe you should call the police?  
  
Izzy, he appeared right in front of me! I was sitting on my bed, and suddenly, he appeared in front of my eyes! And I–– The phone disconnected.  
  
Sora? Sora? Izzy screamed into the phone. He stood up and turned around, bumping into someone that made him fall back on the bed. He stopped at what he saw, his mouth gaping.  
  
Hey sweetie, she purred, her voice soft and sexy. Her hair was a lavender purple, long and wavy. She had dark, violet eyes. When those eyes reflected in the light, purple gave off. She was even dressed in purple; a long purple skirt with a dark purple top that barely covered the bottom of her breasts. I've been waiting for this day.  
  
Izzy couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
She wavered a hand in front of his gaze, making him blink a few times.  
  
Who are you? He asked, his voice a whisper.  
  
Amethyst, and before you even say it, yes, I am named after the stone.  
  
What are you? Izzy was intrigued by this young woman, who was suddenly in her room.  
  
Izzy, never ask stupid questions like that. The number one rule of getting a girl, or in your case, a guy––  
  
How'd you know that? Izzy demanded.  
  
She smiled, her violet eyes sparkled a purple, leaving him speechless. I know lots of things about you, Izzy. You are too cute for words. I know about your crush, your parents and so many more things too.  
  
Izzy, still speechless, shook his head disbelieving.  
  
I know everything about you. I'm your guardian after all. You aren't the only one with a guardian, Amber and Garnet have made their way to your friends, Tai and Kari. Pearl is heading over to that doctor kid Joe I think his name is. Oh, and Sapphire has gone to see Matt. All of us guardians are uniting with you guys at last.  
  
The others too?  
  
**~**  
  
Joe sat at his desk, doing the usual, his hand aching from writing so much. He lifted his pen off the paper and shook his wrist, trying to loosen a cramp. He sat back in his chair, sighing.   
  
He didn't want to be doing this, spending dozens of hours taking notes, studying, basically what his father orders him to do. He didn't really want to be a doctor, Jim knew that too. He was always trying to get his little brother to do what he always wanted to do. Joe did want to help people though. He actually wanted to become a nurse, but just not a doctor. He didn't want to preform surgery or explain to a patient where the knee was broken. No, he wanted to take care of people either in the hospital or a nursery home. Joe thought it would be interesting to take care of old people.  
  
I hate this, Joe mumbled, setting down a pen. I should just march into the living room and say Dad, I don't want to be a doctor. You can't make me'.  
  
Joe frowned. He knew that he could never do that. One of his father's sons already disobeyed him and is now with Sora's father working on studying in Kyoto. He didn't want to disobey his father, yet, he wanted to do what he wanted to do. When it all came down to it, Joe knew that he wouldn't disobey his father; didn't have the guts to.  
  
If you want to be nurse, go ahead.  
  
Joe jumped to his feet, demanding, Who's there?  
  
A woman, about his age, appeared in front of him, putting a hand on his chest. Her hair was white, but she didn't look old, and it was laying long and wavy. She wore a long, white dress that had a low neckline and went past her heels, touching the floor. I'm here.  
  
I think I've been studying too long, Joe said, rubbing his eyes. When his vision became clear again, he saw the girl still, staring at him curiously. Who are you?  
  
My name is Pearl and I'm your guardian.  
  
What's a guardian?  
  
Pearl smiled, her teeth the color of her name. She replied, A person who cares deeply about you. I know everything about you, Joe. I'm your best friend if you want. And if you are curious like I think you are right at this minute, I can give you what _you_ want.  
  
Joe opened his mouth in shock. He didn't want to believe that she could read his mind, figure out his curiosity. Sure Joe was the oldest out of the Digidestined, but that didn't mean he was the most experienced. He had kissed a girl once, but never went further than that.  
  
You would like that, wouldn't you? She asked slyly, trailing her hand from his chest to an area lower.  
  
Joe nodded eagerly, not thinking of anything but Pearl, who suddenly became completely naked with the blink of an eye. He didn't get involved in relationships for the reason that he would fall behind in his studies, but he couldn't help but want this.  
  
**~**  
  
After T.K. left the others from Heighten View Terrace, he spent the rest of the evening shooting hoops at the local basketball courts near his apartment. He then went home and took a long shower, thinking about the previous events that took place. He didn't like how his brother had acted. He wasn't to blame for his father asking Matt about him. When he saw his dad last, he simply asked how Matt was doing. His father than asked when the last time they saw each other. When T.K. replied a few months, he was astonished and left sight.  
  
Matt should know that is wasn't my fault. What's with him anyway? T.K. fell back on his bed and sighed loudly. It isn't my fault he's upset and stuff. Oh God, I'm talking outloud again.  
  
A giggle erupted the room, sending shivers down T.K.'s spine. The laughing stopped suddenly, making the room still and silent. She then appeared in front of T.K., wearing a yellow tank top and green shorts. I'm Emerald, please to meet you T.K.! Her hair was green and had thin yellow streaks in it. He could barely notice them though because her hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
Oh my God, I must be hallucinating. Oh well, at least I'm not having a dream with Angemon dying again. T.K. closed his eyes and laid down. When he opened them again, he saw the girl readjusting her ponytail. I swear that I'm not on drugs. Why am I hallucinating?  
  
The simple answer that a smart kid like you should figure out is that you aren't. I'm your guardian, T.K. You and I are going to be great friends. I know everything about you. How you miss your brother, how you have that small fear that Angemon, or should I say, Patamon is going to get hurt again. I know everything.  
  
T.K. just stared at her, feeling confused.  
  
**~**  
  
Mimi blew on her nails after painting them. She then brushed her hair for the sixth time that evening. After she got home from seeing the others, she felt bored. Her parents got her a hotel room for herself, leaving her bored most of the time. She guessed that they wanted to make the most' out of this vacation.  
  
I know, I'll phone Sora, Mimi said to herself, picking up the phone. When she got half way through dialing, she hung up, deciding that Sora seemed angry a few hours ago.  
  
I should really go to sleep. It's already midnight. She put her nail polish and brush into her suitcase. When she turned around to her bed, she found someone sitting on it, smiling at her.  
  
Hey Mimi. I know you are bored so here I am, he said, his voice charming.  
  
Mimi was practically speechless. She began to point in all directions. But how how could you oh my gosh how the hell did you get in here?  
  
He smiled, making his green eyes sparkle. He brushed a hand through his dark green hair, it was so dark that it almost looked black. I came in like this. He suddenly vanished for a second, reappearing in front of her.  
  
Mimi shrieked and began to run towards the door. He appeared in front of her, holding her hand.  
  
Are you some kind of digimon? She asked, trying to pull away.  
  
Try a friend, a guardian. My name is Peridot––  
  
Mimi began to laugh so hard that she lost her balance, only standing because Peridot held her up. She stopped laughing for a second to explain herself so that she didn't look like an idiot. Peridot is a green gemstone that is the birthstone for August. I learned that in America and––  
  
That's why I am green. Get it? He motioned to his body, letting her go, and letting her fall to the ground.  
  
Mimi said, rubbing the leg that she landed on. This is weird.  
  
This is only the beginning, _Sincerity_.  
  
How did you know about my crest? Mimi demanded, standing up.  
  
I know everything about you, _Sincerity._  
  
**~**  
  
Matt and Tai dashed across the school yard, searching for the others. They wanted to know if the other Digidestined had the same people coming to them.  
  
Tai watched Matt as he ran ahead of him. He wished that he could take Matt's hand and run next to him, but restrained himself to not to do that, not make a complete fool of himself.  
  
He felt strange talking to Amber last night. She was curious about his life and the crush he had on Matt.  
  
**~**FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Tai was still laying on his bed, waiting for punishment. Luckily, his parents hadn't come into his room when he was out meeting the others.  
  
Stupid Matt. Why'd he have to act that way? I hate him, I hate him so much  
  
That you love him.  
  
Tai sat up, looking around. He wondered if Kari overheard him conversing with himself. When he didn't see anyone, he laid back on his bed and sighed.  
  
You love Yamato Ishida, you love Matt, you love Matt, the girl voice said, chanting it in a song like tone several times.  
  
Now Tai knew that it wasn't Kari. The voice was less matures than her, but when the body appeared beside his bed side, it looked years beyond Kari's. Her large, round breasts barely fitted under the dark orange shirt, that barely covered her nipples. She was wearing tight pants, the same color as her top. Her hair was one shade darker than her clothing, cut short in layers, a bit spiked. Her eyes were amber, pure amber that made it seem as if she had gems for eyes.   
  
Tai's mouth dropped, almost turned on by this young woman, even though he didn't prefer them.  
  
Oh, I am so flattered that you think I'm pretty, even though you are madly in love with Matt. She smiled when she said the name Matt', as if she knew how Tai felt about him.  
  
I'm not in love with Matt, Tai shot back, looking away.  
  
Sure you aren't. Next thing you'll be telling me is that you don't have wild hair that sticks up. She began to laugh, a light laugh that reminded him somewhat of Mimi, just sexier.  
  
Tai just stared at her blankly, trying to register everything she was saying.  
  
By the way, my name's Amber, Tai. I'm going to be your best friend now. You can tell me all about Matt if you want, I don't mind. You and I agree on him being a total hottie. She sat on his bed, putting a hand on his thigh.  
  
Whoa, this is weird, weirder that the Digital World.  
  
A knock came on the door.   
  
Tai hissed, throwing a blanket over Amber.  
  
Hey, watch the hair. I'm like your object of affection, I like my hair perfect. It doesn't matter anyway, nobody can see me but you and your friends.  
  
Come in, Tai called, pulling the blanket off her.  
  
Kari opened the door, looking nervous. Tai's there's this guy and––  
  
Don't tell me you slept with him and got pregnant, Tai pleaded.  
  
No! There's this guy that appeared in my room named Garnet and he and you have the same problem I see. Unless you sneaked a girl into your room, we both have the same problem. Kari closed the door quietly behind her, trying not to wake their parents that were sleeping on the couch.  
  
You have one too? Tai asked, leaping up. Where's the son of a bitch?  
  
Why are you so intent on kicking my ass for? A teenager looking male asked, appearing at Kari's side. The poor guy. Since Kari's crest was pink, he had floresant pink streaks in his brown hair. His eyes were brown as well, suiting his tanned body.  
  
Hey Garnet, Amber said, flashing him a smile. Isn't it great to be with them?  
  
Yes, it is.  
  
**~**END FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Tai didn't like the fact that Garnet was with Kari, but he didn't mind that Amber was there. He hated it at first, but since Matt also had a girl guardian, it didn't feel so bad.  
  
Matt, Tai!  
  
Tai turned his attention to Izzy, who was running excitedly towards them. Matt and Tai stopped, waiting for Izzy to catch up.  
  
You'll never believe this. A girl named Amethyst came into my room, and I know girls went to you guys too and––  
  
Slow down, Izzy. We know what you are talking about, Tai said impatiently.   
  
Izzy blushed and murmured,   
  
Let's keep searching for everyone, Matt suggested, beginning to jog again.  
  
**~**  
  
Kari approached T.K., who was walking silently by himself, looking more than disturbed. When he looked up, he smiled.  
  
Hi T.K.  
  
Hi Kari T.K. paused, as if he were about to say something but stopped himself. After several moments of an awkward silence, he asked, Kari, did something strange every happen to you, but you aren't sure how to handle it?  
  
You mean like meeting Garnet, right? Kari asked.  
  
Who's Garnet? Is he your new boyfriend? T.K. asked.  
  
No silly. He appeared in my room last night just like I know someone appeared in yours, Kari replied.  
  
T.K. stopped walking. I hoped it was a dream.  
  
Kari pulled T.K.'s arm to begin walking again. It wasn't. Now come on, there are Izzy, Matt, and Tai.  
  
Kari, T.K.! Tai called, as if they hadn't already noticed him.  
  
Well, it's an affirmative. T.K. has one too, Kari said, as the two of them approached three of the Digidestined.  
  
You too, T.K.? Matt asked.  
  
T.K. nodded his head. We should probably find the others. The thing is, Mimi who knows where she is?  
  
Joe should know considering they came together last night, Izzy replied.  
  
It didn't turn out that way because in a few minutes, Joe approached the group, looking somewhat excited, but nervous.  
  
Hey Joe, Kari greeted.  
  
Hey Joe, is Pearl nice? Izzy asked. He turned to the others and said, Amethyst told me that Joe had some girl named Pearl come, I know Matt had Sapphire––  
  
Sapphire? That's cool. Is she cute? T.K. asked. He thought for a moment and said, Sorry, continue.  
  
Well of course she's hot, dummy, Matt said, crossing his arms.  
  
Tai frowned, but then forced a smile. Amber is pretty cute.  
  
Kari grinned and said, So is Garnet.  
  
No Kari, he's ugly, Tai retorted, glaring at her.  
  
What's gong to between these two? Sora asked as she and Mimi approached their friends.  
  
They're fighting because Tai doesn't like how Garnet came into Kari's room, Joe explained.  
  
Kari, is Garnet as cute as Peridot and Topaz? Mimi asked.  
  
Kari nodded and smiled. Tai began yelling at her again.  
  
As I was saying, Izzy said, breaking up the argument. She said something about being a guardian. Why do we need guardians?  
  
Yeah, it is weird. Especially since they are willing to do anything. I don't know about you guys, but Sapphire offered me quite a few things, Matt said.  
  
I know what you mean, Joe muttered.  
  
Oh my gosh, Joe slept with his guardian! Mimi exclaimed with Sora nodding her head in agreement.  
  
I did not, Joe said, shaking his head.  
  
Matt whispered to Tai, but loud enough for everyone to hear, He so did. See how he fought back too soon?  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
What did it feel like, sleeping with her? I mean, it must have been different than sleeping with any other girl. Matt stared at Joe, waiting to hear an explanation.  
  
I refuse to answer that, Joe said, looking away.  
  
Matt's a virgin, Mimi and Sora squealed at the same time.   
  
I am not, Matt said.  
  
Are too, Mimi said. I can just tell that you are. It's like my sixth sense.  
  
God Mimi, you don't even live here. You don't know anything about me, Matt said.  
  
Mimi giggled and said, Tai's a virgin too. Oh and so is Izzy and T.K. Oh my gosh, all the boy Digidestined are virgins, except Joe. Who would have thought––  
  
Mimi, shut up, Matt said as he and Tai covered up Mimi's mouth so that no one could hear what they were talking about.   
  
I bet Mimi's a virgin, Tai said.  
  
Actually, I'm not, Mimi said.  
  
Why are we talking about this? Izzy asked. We should be concentrating on these guardians and what they want with us.  
  
Yeah, it is strange, Sora murmured.  
  
Who's that? T.K. asked, pointing behind Matt.  
  
Hey guys. Please to meet all of you, the woman with blue hair said. I'm Sapphire, the one and only guardian for so ever cute Matt.  
  
Matt groaned and banged his forehead with his palm. Will you ever go away?  
  
She thought for a moment before replying,   
  
I love your hair, Mimi said, gazing at Sapphire's long, blue hair.  
  
So do I, she said. She looked around and asked, Where's Amber? I told her to meet me here.  
  
So, do you actually know each of our guardians too? Izzy asked.  
  
I know all of them, but I'm closer to some. I'm best friends with Amber because She paused, winking at Tai. For some personal reasons. I'm also fairly close to Garnet and Emerald. The others I know, but not as well.  
  
That's interesting, Sora said.  
  
Sapphire suddenly disappeared, leaving a silent group of teenagers who once saved the world.  
  
**~**  
  
Author's notes: that is part two, I'll have part three shortly. So, isn't this getting interesting? If you think so, please review!  
  
What did you think??? Please review.


	3. No More Brothers

cherishedpart3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Author's notes: here's part 3. Have fun reading it!! ^_~  
  
Part 3   
  
**~**  
  
  
After a very long day of school, Matt laid on his bed, sighing as Sapphire took a seat beside him.  
  
You're really annoying, you know that? You're like this ant that wants a picnic basket.  
  
Sapphire giggled, her eyes sparkling. I don't see myself like that. I want to talk to you.  
  
Ever here of no? Matt asked, sitting up.  
  
Ever hear of friendship?  
  
Well of course I have. I had the crest after all, Matt replied.  
  
Good, now we're getting somewhere. So, want to tell me about your relationship with Mimi?  
  
Matt questioned, looking confused. Mimi is well, it isn't like we talk much. We did in the Digital World, but not anymore. I guess she is okay for a friend.  
  
Sapphire eyes gleamed and she smiled, lighting up her face. Well, want to talk about your crush?  
  
Matt shook his head and turned away.  
  
Come on. Tell me about––  
  
Matt exclaimed. Don't even say Tai's name.  
  
You just did for me, Sapphire said, giggling.  
  
Matt groaned and mumbled, I don't have a crush on Tai. Mimi and Sora are attractive, not Tai.  
  
Just admit it. Tai's hot. You know oh wait, never mind.  
  
What were you going to say? Matt demanded, looking back at her. Tell me.  
  
I can't. I am sworn to secrecy, Sapphire said, shaking her head. You do like him though, right?  
  
Matt gulped and nodded his head shamefully.  
  
Now we're making more process than ever. So, think you guys will ever hook up?  
  
God no! Matt replied, leaping out of his seat. He likes Sora, I know he does.  
  
How do you know that considering he's been a loner for the last few years? Sapphire asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Matt shrugged and looked away. He didn't like where this conversation was leading. He hated talking about this, especially since he still wasn't comfortable with himself being gay. He didn't want to believe that he was, but whenever he was around Tai, he felt this certain attraction, his heart fluttering at sight of him. That was another reason why he stopped hanging around him, not just because of the strip club incident, but because of Tai himself.  
  
Matt went into the kitchen to make himself some supper. Normally he would make enough for his father, but he wasn't thinking much so he forgot.  
  
After he put some water to boil for rice and had a pan of vegetables frying on the stove, he looked back at Sapphire, wondering if she needed to eat too. Are you hungry?  
  
Sapphire shook her head. I'm on a diet, I don't eat right now.  
  
A diet? Matt questioned. You look slim enough to me.  
  
Well compared to you, I look fat, Sapphire retorted. I'm kidding. I don't need to eat, but you on the other hand, do.  
  
Matt shrugged and continued to cook his supper. He hated when people told him that he was too skinny, mainly because he knew that it was true.  
  
I think you are nervous around me, Sapphire states.  
  
Geese, I wonder why. Considering that you all of the sudden appeared in front of me, tell me that you are willing to do anything for me, and then point out that you know everything about me, I consider myself keeping my cool pretty good, Matt said with a snicker.  
  
I'm serious. You are nervous around me because you are gay.  
  
Just because I have a slight crush on Tai doesn't mean that I am gay, Matt said, making sure that Sapphire couldn't see his face expression.  
  
Than prove it to me.  
  
Fine, I will. Matt turned off burners, leaving his half cooked food on the stove. He went into the living room with Sapphire following behind curiously.  
  
What do you have in––  
  
Sapphire was caught by surprise when Matt took her shoulders and kissed her firmly, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Since Sapphire doesn't have many emotions, the kiss never got to her. It never made her feel like she was in love, didn't make her heart beat faster. All that kiss was to her was like anything else. Just an action, an everyday sort of thing.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
You should answer that, Sapphire said, pulling away.  
  
Matt cursed under his breath and went to the door, opening it to find Tai standing there, tears rolling down his cheeks. The front of his body was covered with mud, including his cheek. A pretty woman with copper colored hair stood behind him, smiling as she petted Tai's head.  
  
What's wrong with you? Matt asked, pulling Tai into the house. He shut the door behind the woman who he guessed was Amber.  
  
Everything. My dad found me talking to Amber, but he thought that I was talking with myself. Then he said that I'm not allowed to go out anymore and I can't––   
  
So then why are you here and not in your room or something? Matt asked, cutting him off.  
  
Tai was shivering. Matt didn't realize it, but it had been raining, right when Tai was outside. I couldn't take it I ran fell in mud Dad yelled at me I hate him! Tai stopped crying and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
  
Whoa, calm down, Matt said softly.  
  
I won't calm down! Tai yelled, walking into Matt's living room. He plopped himself on the couch and stared angrily in front of him, as if pretending that Matt wasn't watching him.  
  
Matt wanted to tell Tai to not get anything muddy, but remained silent. Instead, he went over to the couch and took a seat at the opposite end of him, remaining quiet. If Tai were anything like him, which probably wasn't the case, he would want silence, to be alone. Than again, Matt thought about how Tai came over. If he had wanted to be alone, then he would have stayed home and not bothered coming to Matt's doorstep.   
  
do you want to talk about it? Matt asked quietly, glancing at his friend. It was hard for Matt to ask that. The reason for that was because Matt had never been a good talker. Well, most of the time anyway. When he was there for a friend, he usually showed it by actions, not vocal communication.  
  
Tai eyed him suspiciously, as if what Matt asked was just a part of his imagination. I hate my dad.  
  
I only know that too well, Matt mumbled, looking away.  
  
Tai heard Matt clearly, remembering that night with Matt, the last night they had been friends for a long time. How do you deal with it? How can you stand looking at your dad without wondering if he was there just a moment ago? Or just the fact that he made you grow up too fast, knowing the things you knew?  
  
Matt shrugged. So, now that you are calm, what happened?  
  
Tai looked as if he were to cry again. I know it doesn't sound like much, but my dad called me stupid. He told me to get a life.  
  
That sounds like a lot. I've never had that said to me before, Matt whispered, trying to comfort his old friend.  
  
He heard me talking to Amber about stuff. He then started yelling at me about stuff. Then I ran out of the house, Tai explained, looking away.  
  
Matt wanted to ask what stuff', but decided that it seemed personal. He instead asked, Why are you all muddy?  
  
Since it is so wet out, I slipped while running here, Tai replied bitterly. We only live across the street from each other, and yet, I can still make a fool of myself. He looked back at Matt, but then quickly looked away, looking unsure of himself.  
  
Why did you come here? Matt asked bluntly, looking directly at Tai for an explanation.  
  
Tai's eyes turned cold and he leapt up. Fine, if you don't want me here, I'll go over to Izzy or Sora's house. He began to walk to walk to the front door.  
  
Tai wait, that isn't what I meant, Matt said, running after him. He shut the door just as Tai opened it. He took him by the shoulders and said, All I was wondering is why you came here. We hardly have been friends anymore.  
  
Exactly. I miss our friendship, Tai said quietly.  
  
Matt let go of Tai's shoulders. So do I.  
  
The two teenagers smiled at each other for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Matt spoke.  
  
Go take a shower.  
  
Tai shook out of his daydream.   
  
Go take a shower, Matt said, pointing at the bathroom door. If you are staying over tonight, I can't have you sleep in my bed if you are all muddy.  
  
Tai smiled and nodded. He loved the way Matt showed his compassion. He didn't bother asking if Tai wanted to sleep over, but he just knew that he wanted to. He began to feel more comfortable and relaxed.  
  
Here, I'll grab you a towel and you can borrow some boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in, Matt said, walking away.  
  
Tai nodded and gulped. He felt privileged to be wearing Matt's boxers, even though he wasn't wearing them yet. He headed towards the bathroom while Matt disappeared into his room.  
  
Matt took a pair of boxers that were clean and headed towards the bathroom door, which was locked. He knocked on the door lightly, hearing Tai's footsteps.  
  
Tai opened the door revealing his own boxers. He blushed a little and murmured, He took the boxers and shut the door.  
  
Matt walked away and soon heard the water running. He checked the couch to make sure it was dirt free. He sat where Tai was before, thinking of his friend that he had been missing so much over the last few years. Those years for Matt had been painful, unforgiving. He held so much pain inside that it hurt to do anything. It still hurt.  
  
He blamed the night he saw his father. Sure it doesn't seem like such a big deal, but to Matt, is was. That was only because he couldn't trust anyone, or at least, found it hard. He still wanted to be loved, but his father didn't give that to him.  
  
Matt suddenly remembered Tai when he thought about trust. He had always trusted his friends, especially Tai. When he thought of Tai, he remembered that he had forgotten to give Tai a shirt.  
  
How could I forget that? Matt questioned himself. When he realized nobody was replying back, for the first time, he realized that both Amber and Sapphire weren't there anymore.   
  
They must have left, Matt said outloud, trying to fill the silence.   
  
He went to his room, retrieving a white t-shirt that would most likely fit Tai. He headed towards the bathroom, debating on whether to knock or just go in. He decided to knock, but when getting no reply due to the running water, he opened the door, surprised to find it open.  
  
He was hesitant to go inside, but ventured in anyway. He set the shirt on the counter and could help but glance towards the shower. Through the shower curtain, he could see a blurry figure, it was peach until brown was at the top.  
  
Matt felt a certain tingle in his body, but tried to ignore it. His mouth gaped at the site. His hand reached out for the curtain, he wasn't even thinking anymore. When he realized what was happening, his hand drew back and he quickly left the bathroom. He took a seat on the couch where Tai had been sitting earlier.  
  
Tai came out a few minutes later in Matt's blue boxers and white t-shirt. He took a seat beside Matt. for everything.  
  
That's what friends are for, Matt said, trying to smile.  
  
Tai whispered.  
  
Want something to eat? I haven't eaten dinner yet.  
  
I guess so, Tai replied.  
  
I was going to make rice and vegetables, but how do chips sound instead? Matt asked, standing up.  
  
Anything sounds good. I'm starved, Tai responded by rubbing his stomach.  
  
Of course you are, Matt said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. He took a bag of sour cream n' onion chips and poured it into a bowl. He walked back into the living room to find Tai staring at himself. He was looking at the shirt, as if looking for any dirt.   
  
I swear, they are clean.  
  
Tai looked up and blushed.   
  
Don't worry about it. Whatever you were doing must have had some purpose.  
  
Tai laughed a little and reached up for a chip. Matt sat down and set the bowl on the table in front of him, taking his own chip.  
  
After a few hours of snacking, watching television, and even a late night movie, the two friends decided to go to bed.  
  
Have any blankets?  
  
Well yeah, but I don't feel like getting them out. Just come sleep with me in my bed, Matt replied, standing up. He left Tai and went into his room.  
  
Tai said, his voice cracking.  
  
Matt took off his jeans and t-shirt, leaving his boxers on. He climbed under the covers and looked at Tai, who stood trembling in the doorway. Planning to sleep standing up or what?  
  
Tai shook his head and shut the bedroom door. He turned off the light and made his way to the bed, stumbling a few times.  
  
Matt laughed when Tai stumbled and caught him when he bumped his knees against the bed. He helped Tai place the covers over his body, and when they finished, they were silent, both stiff in their places.  
  
thanks.  
  
No problem, Matt whispered.  
  
Tai moved slightly closer to Matt to prevent himself from falling off the bed. Matt didn't seem to mind so Tai moved closer until he felt Matt's breath, breathing softly onto his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you come any closer, I'm going to push you off the bed.  
  
Oh, sorry, Tai said, scooting away.  
  
I'm kidding! Matt exclaimed, encircling his arms around Tai's waist and pulling him closer. He left his hands at Tai's waist, too scared to move, not sure why he was doing this. He suddenly pulled away.  
  
Tai swallowed. He wasn't sure how to react to Matt's actions. It seemed like he wanted Tai in more of a different way.  
  
Night Tai.  
  
Night Matt.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt opened his eyes, finding his face faced to another ones. At first, he thought is was a mirror, but then he realized that the owner of this face was too dark compared to himself. Then, the previous night's events made its way into Matt's mind.  
  
Matt mumbled sleepily. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
'Oh' what? Tai asked, his voice thick and groggy.  
  
Never mind, Matt replied, opening his eyes again. His eyes met with chocolate ones. They stayed like that until a knock was heard on the door.  
  
Come in, Tai said instinctively, forgetting that it wasn't even his house.  
  
The door opened with Mr. Ishida peaking his head in. He looked confused and said, I don't even want to know.  
  
Haha, very funny, Matt said sarcastically. Tai slept over last night because I was bored and _lonely._  
  
He nodded and shut the door.  
  
I guess you guys still don't get along too well, huh?  
  
Matt ignored Tai's comment and scrambled out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. He left Tai, laying in bed with Matt's clothing on. He turned around before leaving and said, I'm going to pick us up some coffee from a small cafe store, you know, the one down the block. On my way, I'll get a few of your clothes.  
  
Tai said, sinking under the covers.  
  
Matt smiled and said, I'll be back in twenty minutes, tops. He walked out of his room, ignoring his dad, and got on a pair of sneakers.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
I am getting Tai and I some coffee and I'm picking up some clothes for him, Matt replied, rummaging through the pockets of one of his coats to find money. When he found enough change to buy two coffees, he began to leave.  
  
Why were Tai's clothes in the bathroom all muddy? His father asked, putting a few papers into a briefcase.  
  
Tai and his dad had a fight so he stayed here and this isn't any of your business anyway, Matt replied, opening the door and shutting it behind him.   
  
He headed for the coffee shop and in no time, he was coming back with two hot coffees. He almost forgot to stop at Tai's but since they still live across the street from each other after all these years, he remembered.   
  
When he got upstairs, he knocked on the door with his free hand, the other holding a bag with two coffees.  
  
Mrs. Yagami answered it. She looked more than tired with dark rings under her eyes. Not to mention that her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying all night long. Have you seen Tai? She demanded, shaking his shoulders.  
  
He almost dropped the bag because he was so surprised.  
  
Mom, let me speak to Matt alone, Kari said, pushing her way past her mother. She closed the door, holding a bag behind her back. So, is my brother with you?  
  
Yes he is.  
  
I knew he would go to you. I saw him trip outside when he was crossing the street, but when I saw him go to your apartment building, I knew you would take care of him, Kari said.   
  
He'll be fine. He was really shaken up last night, but once I brought out some food, he was fine, Matt said with a laugh.  
  
That's my brother, but you've got to love him, Kari said with a smile.  
  
Matt mumbled, almost forgetting that Kari was there. When he looked up, he gave her a nervous smile. Oh right, now I remember my purpose for coming. I need to get some clothes for your brother.  
  
I know. I knew that you would come here for that so I took the liberty of putting in three changes of clothes, just in case he decides to stay another night with you, Kari explained, handing him the bag that was behind her back.  
  
Wow. Anyway, what are you going to say to your mom?  
  
I'll say that he is with a friend, but I won't say that he's with you, Kari replied.  
  
Thanks Kari. I'll make sure Tai calls you later, Matt said, fleeing the apartment with two bags; one with coffee and the other with Tai's clothing.  
  
When he returned, he found his father gone to work. He set down the coffees on the kitchen table and brought Tai's bag to his room. He opened the door, finding Tai asleep again.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and found himself giggling. When he realized that he was giggling, he made himself stop, even though he still wanted to. He walked to the bed and sat down at the edge, making Tai roll on him.  
  
Be quiet Kari, Tai mumbled, let me sleep. I don't want to hear about how cute T.K. is anymore.  
  
Matt found himself laughing again, though not at all surprised by Kari's crush on his brother.  
  
Kari, let me sleep. You promised that if I stopped talking about Matt, that you would about He drifted off again before he could finish what he was about to say.  
  
Matt stared at Tai shockingly. He leapt up, making Tai almost fall of the bed. Luckily, Tai's feet was holding himself on. Even though he didn't fall of, he awoke, groaning.  
  
Hey, you're back.  
  
Matt nodded quickly and handed him a bag. He began to walk away. I'm going to make love I mean breakfast for us.   
  
Tai said, climbing out of bed.  
  
Matt left the room and closed the door behind him. He slapped his forehead and asked himself quietly, What was that, idiot? God I am stupid.  
  
He couldn't believe that Tai likes him. It wasn't processing through his head yet. _Tai likes me? I can't believe it! No, he was probably just dreaming. Yeah, that's it. Tai doesn't like me and why would I care in the first place? I don't like Tai. Sure he is cute when he sleeps, but that doesn't mean I like him. _While making each of them an omelette, Matt kept telling himself that over and over again.  
  
You're sure quiet this morning. What happened? Did my parents flip out that I'm here?  
  
Matt jumped when Tai spoke. He set down a plate in front of Tai and one for himself. He sat down and shook his head. They don't know you are here. You're mom was flipping out on me and then Kari told her to get lost––  
  
She actually said that? Tai questioned, taking a bite of his food.  
  
No, but she shut the door in your mom's face, Matt replied, taking a bite of his own food. She gave me that bag with a few days worth of clothes just in case you feel like staying here. I think she is going to pretend that you are staying with Izzy or Joe or someone else, or else your mom might come here looking for you.  
  
Tai nodded and ate another bite. Thanks Matt.  
  
Don't, okay?  
  
Tai nodded. He suddenly jumped up and dropped his fork onto the plate. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Just before your dad left, there was a phone call from I think it was either Joe or Sora. Anyway, we are all meeting in the park later this morning. Your dad shouted that to me before he left.  
  
We should probably leave quickly, Matt said, taking larger bites of his omelette.  
  
**~**  
  
Kari went into the house after she watched Matt leave, shutting the door behind her. She ignored Garnet's gaze as she walked into the kitchen, an attempt to calm her mother down.  
  
Don't worry, Tai's fine. He just needs a break from Dad.  
  
Her mother looked up from crying and wiped her tears. She motioned for Kari to come to her, and Kari did, sitting on her mother's lap, even though she was fifteen. You'll never do this, right?  
  
Run away? No, probably not. Than again, I have nothing to run from, but Tai on the other hand Kari said, drifting into thought.  
  
**~**FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Kari went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She went back into her room, smiling at Garnet who watched her from the bed.  
  
What do you want to talk about? He asked, still staring at her.  
  
Is that all you guardians ever want to do, talk? Kari asked, taking a sip. She pulled her lips away from the glass and waited for Garnet to reply.  
  
Yes. That is our purpose, to sort through your problems and listen when you want to talk.  
  
Kari nodded and sat in her bed, leaning her head on Garnet's shoulder. I wished I wish that I could stop.  
  
Stop what?  
  
Stop the dreams. I know something is going to happen tonight, I can feel it. Anytime now, Tai's going to get upset about something and go to Matt's place to crash for the night. I know it.  
  
What's going to happen? Garnet asked curiously, stroking her hair.  
  
That's just it, like a dream, I can only remember pieces of it, Kari replied, sighing.  
  
As if on cue, yelling erupted from the room next door. Garnet and Kari exchanged glances before they leapt off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
Tai, don't tell me you are a fag, her father pleaded, looking angrily into the room.  
  
Tai looked away, staring at Amber.   
  
Why are you talking to yourself? Have you lost your mind? You need to get a life you. Your acting stupid and self centered and––  
  
No, you asshole! Tai yelled, standing up, Just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you so much!  
  
Tai, stop this behavior at once, her mother scolded.  
  
Shut up, bitch. You can't control me, and you have no idea who I was talking to––  
  
You were talking to yourself about Matt. Is he gay too? Did he turn you gay? I'm going to go talk to him––  
  
You can't! Tai shouted,å He doesn't know anything.  
  
He's right, Dad. Matt has a girlfriend, Kari lied quietly. Just leave it alone.  
  
Tai, what happened to you? When did you become like this? Mrs. Yagami asked.  
  
Just leave me alone! Tai screamed, running past his parents. He ran to the front door and hurriedly put on his shoes. He ran out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Kari didn't want her parents to think that he was going over to Matt's. _Think Kari, think. What can I oh, I know! _  
  
That kid is too wild for my liking, her father said quietly.  
  
He's probably going to Sora's, Kari said, trying to keep her voice hushed, but wanting to be loud enough for her parents to hear.  
  
He probably will go to Sora's, her mother murmured.  
  
**~**END FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Kari, where is he? Is he at Matt's?  
  
No Mom, he's at Izzy's, Kari replied. Want me to call him?  
  
It's alright, maybe later. Why did Matt come then?  
  
He wanted to see if Tai was available to hang out. So, I explained that he was at Izzy's house, Kari explained untruthfully.  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
I have to meet T.K. I'll be back later, Kari said, fleeing sight. She took a bit of money, a coat, and Garnet with her as she left the house.  
  
On her way, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that something bad might happen. She also found that something might be revealed, almost like a secret.  
  
**~**  
  
When Matt and Tai arrived at the park, Sora and Izzy were already there, talking quietly.  
  
I promise you, Izzy, I will, Sora said quietly.  
  
Izzy looked away, his gaze falling on Matt and Tai. Hey guys.  
  
Sora looked up too and forced a smile onto her face.   
  
Are the others here yet? Tai asked.  
  
No, but where's Kari? Izzy asked.  
  
Kari? I don't know, I haven't been with her since last night.  
  
Why, did she go over to Yolei's house last night? Izzy asked curiously, as if he was hoping it were true.  
  
Tai stared at him with a confused look. No, I slept with Matt.  
  
You slept with Matt? Sora asked with Izzy staring in shock.  
  
No, he slept over at my house last night, Matt replied, looking away from Tai. He knew that's what Tai wanted, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that.  
  
Tai said sheepishly, blushing. To change the subject, he asked, Do you know when the others will come?  
  
No. I did get a call from Joe saying he woke up late so he'll be a bit late himself, Izzy replied.  
  
Ha, Joe must have slept with Pearl again, Tai said, laughing as he nudged Matt in the ribs.  
  
Matt agreed, blushing a bit from what Tai was doing. He nervously took a step away and looked at Sora, trying to get his mind off Tai.  
  
He saw Sora and Izzy glance at each other, both frowning.  
  
Soon, Mimi, Kari, and even Joe came, but still no sign of T.K.  
  
What's taking him so long? Mimi asked, her voice not hiding the impatience.  
  
Matt wondered that too. He began to drift off from the others, his mind asking him a million questions on T.K.'s whereabouts. He felt the sudden urge to run over to his house and see if an accident happened and he was laying on the floor unconscious or to even phone the hospital and see if he came in injured.  
  
Matt slowly began to walk away from the others, not even realizing his actions. Blue is like me, I have to follow it, he mumbled, walking across the street without even looking.  
  
Matt, watch out! Someone screamed.  
  
It was a close call, but the driver skidded to a stop before hitting Matt, just inches away. He swerved past Matt's body, yelling a few curse words, and continued his way again.  
  
Matt shook out of his daze and fell to ground, consciousness losing grip. He managed to stay awake though, no matter what. He soon found several hands shaking him and calling his name.  
  
I hate cars.  
  
That's nice, Joe said sarcastically, helping Matt sit up.  
  
Oh man, what happened? Matt asked. Where's T.K.?  
  
Considering that two seconds you almost got hit by a car, it doesn't matter about T.K. right this second, Mimi said.  
  
It does too, Matt said, glaring at her. His face soften and he felt remorseful. Sorry Mimi, but my head won't stop spinning.  
  
Why'd you do that? You began walking and it was like you couldn't hear us anymore. After Tai asked that, his face turned worrisome.  
  
What are you talking about? Matt asked, feeling confusion take over. He stood up with help from Tai and Joe, dusting himself off.  
  
Can we get off the road? Joe asked nervously.  
  
Sora glared at him and asked, Matt, why weren't you listening to us? We were calling and calling––  
  
I don't know. I don't even remember what happened. The last thing I remember was that we were talking about T.K. or something, Matt replied, cutting Sora off. He gave an apologetic look to her before shrugging his shoulders in defeat, not wanting to pursue this conversation anymore. Where's a guardian when you need one?  
  
Right here. Matt felt warm hands encircle his waist and soft, warm lips press against his cheeks.  
  
Panicked, Matt squirmed out of her grip, bumping into Tai. Don't do that to me.  
  
Oh, I wouldn't have let you die, Sapphire said, her eyes twinkling with mirth. You are way too cute to die.  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Kari giggled. Matt turned and glared at them, feeling his cheeks flush.  
  
Plus, I thought I would let you guys know that you are watched all the time, every minute, Sapphire exclaimed.  
  
Everyone frowned, looking as if they hadn't already known that, even though in each of their hearts, they knew it was true. There was an awkward silence for minutes until some others joined them.  
  
Thought you could get rid of me? Amethyst asked, appearing beside Izzy. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, proving that she is much more taller than he is.  
  
No way, they wouldn't possibly think that, Pearl said sarcastically, appearing with her hand holding Joe's.  
  
I would think otherwise, but Kari just wouldn't think that, Garnet said, wrapping an arm around Kari's waist.  
  
Get you hands off my sister, Tai warner, clenching his fists.  
  
Lighten up, Tai. He won't do anything Kari wouldn't want herself, Amber said, winking at Kari.  
  
Hey, where are Peridot and Topaz? Mimi asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
They're taking a shower, Pearl replied.  
  
Mimi and Sora exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
Why don't we find T.K. and Emerald? Izzy asked, trying to get out of reach of Amethyst.  
  
Matt nodded and began to walk beside Sapphire as the group of Digidestined's made their way to T.K.'s house.  
  
**~**  
  
T.K. fluttered his eyes open momentarily to find the alarm clock ringing. Without thinking, he reached his arm out and knocked it on the floor, thus, pulling out the plug.  
  
_Stupid alarm. _T.K. turned over and curled up under the blankets, shivering. He began to drift off into sleep again.  
  
**~**  
  
Are we going to ring the doorbell or what? Tai asked, stretching out his hand towards the doorbell.  
  
No, it's okay. I have a key, Tai, Matt said, taking Tai's hand into his own and bringing it away from doorbell. At the contact, Matt quickly jerked his hand away from Tai's and fetched for the key in his pocket.  
  
Hurry up, it's freezing out here, Mimi said, rubbing her arms for warmth.   
  
Peridot said, appearing out of thin air and rubbing Mimi's arms for her.  
  
Topaz appeared too, smiling at Sora who smiled back.  
  
Matt found the key and unlocked the door, opening it quietly. He wanted to call out T.K.'s name, but decided that if he was still asleep, it would be amusing to wake him up harshly.  
  
They all slowly drifted in, remaining quiet.   
  
You guys wait out here. You three too, Tai instructed pointing at the three Digidestined girls and the guardians.  
  
Mimi said with a pout, sitting on the couch.  
  
The four Digidestined boys made their way to T.K.'s room with Matt leading the way. They opened the door quietly, finding exactly what they suspected T.K. sleeping.  
  
Matt smiled at his little brother. He was reminded of an angel sleeping on the bed instead if T.K. His hair was messily clinging to his forehead, surprisingly showing that T.K. was sweating, even though it was still cool out. He had an arm draped over the pillow while the other held the blanket on him. He had his back towards them, as if already sensing they were coming to wake him up.  
  
Are you going to wake him or not? Joe asked.  
  
Matt came back to reality and went over to the bed, feeling Tai's presence behind him. He shook his brother a little. T.K., wake up.  
  
T.K. grumbled something under his breath and turned over, now facing them.  
  
Matt turned around and winked before he said, Kari's here, T.K.  
  
  
  
Matt frowned, he was sure that T.K. had a crush on Kari. He shrugged and said, Get up.  
  
T.K. snorted and took the pillow his head was on and threw it at Matt. His head fell with a light thump on the mattress.  
  
Matt ducked in time for the pillow to miss him, though it hit Tai instead. That's it. He reached for the covers and threw them off.  
  
That got T.K. up right away. He sat up and pulled the covers back on him, blushing in embarrassment. What's the big idea?  
  
Since when did you sleep naked? Matt demanded, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
Since I wanted to, T.K. replied, looking somewhat uncomfortable. I'm tired, just leave me alone.  
  
He slept with her.  
  
Matt asked, looking back at Joe.  
  
Joe said, He slept with her. Pearl told me that whenever you sleep with a guardian, you feel tired for the next twelve hours. That's why I was late today.  
  
Ha, so you admit it. Way to go, T.K., Tai said cheerfully.  
  
Matt turned around and shoved Tai on the shoulders. Watch it, lover boy. He tripped onto Izzy, but quickly stood up right away.  
  
Whoa, calm down.  
  
T.K.'s only fifteen, that isn't appropriate to be sleeping with someone. What if Kari were to sleep with Garnet? You would care then, wouldn't you? Matt questioned, shoving Tai on the shoulders again.  
  
Matt, calm down. Don't take your anger at T.K. out on me, Tai said, standing up.  
  
Oh no Tai, you wouldn't want me mad at you, Matt retorted, giving Tai yet another shove.  
  
Tai stared in shock at Matt, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Matt, just calm down, you––  
  
Tai, just shut up, Matt snarled, turning his attention back to T.K. And you, what the hell is with you? Since when did you start sleeping with girls that you hardly know?  
  
That isn't any of your business, T.K. pointed out, taking a pair of boxers on the floor. He slipped them on and stood up, reaching for a pair of jeans on the floor.  
  
Yes it is. I'm your older brother and––  
  
You're just upset because I lost my virginity before you did, T.K. snarled, pulling on the jeans. Listen, you aren't even around here anyway so don't start giving me shit because you don't feel like the oldest anymore.  
  
Take that back!  
  
  
  
You're fifteen T.K., not eighteen. Smarten up! This has nothing to do with me being around here anymore. This––  
  
Shut up! It does too have to do with you! T.K. yelled, grabbing a shirt off the floor. Don't you understand? Emerald told me last night that the reason all of the guardians are with us is because we all have our problems. And it's true! I bet every one of us does have our problems right now, and that's why they are here.  
  
Matt looked away, glancing at Sapphire. Matt then looked back at T.K., trying to give a penetrating glare at his younger brother, wanting to reach deep inside of him and tell him that it isn't okay to be sleeping with a girl at fifteen.  
  
His brother looked up, and Matt knew that T.K. knew what he was up to. Stop it, Matt. Just stop it. You aren't my brother, you don't even care for me anymore. You pretend that we are all close, but you stopped being there for me a few years back, as if I didn't matter anymore. You aren't my brother.  
  
Matt could hear Kari gasp. Matt turned around and glared at the others, wishing that at that moment, they would all leave. He didn't like that the girls were in T.K.'s room now, and even more mad at the guardians, especially at Emerald for taking his brother's virginity.   
  
But it wasn't that which got to him. It was T.K.'s words that pervaded through him, as if it were acid, deteriorating his insides. Instinctively, he clutched his stomach, forgetting that the others were watching him for his reaction.  
  
I'm out of here, Matt mumbled, making his way through his friends. He ran towards the door, trying to hold back a cry. He ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
**~**  
  
Author's Notes: Well, well, well. Isn't this getting interesting? Please Review!! Oh, and next chapter gets pretty interesting as well.  
  
Please review, that would be ever so kind of you. Oh, and this part is for a girl named Lady Brittany. Thanks so much for encouraging me to continue this.  
  
This was a lot longer than I intended it to be. I had more planned for this chapter, but it'll be in the next chapter instead. Thanks for reading! ^_~


	4. A shower is always good...

cherishedpart4

Author's Notes: Remember, I will be out of town from JULY 21 - AUGUST 6, but I will be writing my fics on paper in the mean time and when I get back, I will type my fics out.  
  
Well, this is a bit limey. Here's Part 4! ^_~  
  
**~**  
  
T.K. looked away as his brother left and slammed the door. He wanted to go after him, but didn't have the will power to do that. Instead, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, shaking his head.  
  
Don't worry about it, T.K. I'll go talk to him, Tai said, leaving the room.  
  
T.K. lifted his head out of his hands and whispered, He looked up at the others who were all looking away.  
  
Sora was the first to speak. Maybe we should let T.K. get himself ready and then we can all head to the park like we were planning to  
  
No point. We now know why the guardians are here. Ive got to go now, Joe said, leaving the room with Pearl following.  
  
T.K. sighed and knew that he shouldn't worry. He wanted to say he was sorry to Matt, that it was a mistake to sleep with Emerald, a mistake to tell him that they weren't brothers, but T.K. couldn't help but feel it was the truth, and he hated himself for that.  
  
**~**  
  
Joe walked silently down the streets with Pearl walking beside him. He didn't feel much like talking to her, especially since there were other people around.  
  
He felt guilty for being the one to point out that T.K. slept with his guardian, but he only knew it too well. It wasn't only that he felt guilty for, but of actually sleeping with his guardian. He knew that he didn't love his guardian, but he wasn't so sure why he slept with her. He had a vague idea, but it swarmed with so many other thoughts that it all didn't make sense to him.  
  
_The others don't understand me. _It was a true statement in Joe's mind; that his friends didn't understand him, nobody did.   
  
_Why did I sleep with Pearl? _Joe paused for a moment, making Pearl stop as well. Many answers clustered in his mind, making his head spin. One answer spoke the loudest, and that was to prove he wasn't a coward that he could do something without asking permission from his father. Another thought that loomed in his mind was that he wanted to try something new, which again, led to the conclusion of trying to do something without his father's permission.  
  
Not that I mind being out here, but can we go? Pearl asked.  
  
Joe looked at her and smiled. He began to walk again with Pearl at his side; always at his side.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt didn't know where he was walking at the time, but soon found himself back in the park, throwing stones into a pond.   
  
Suddenly, he knew someone was behind him. Sapphire, go away. Because of you and your stupid guardian friends, I don't have a brother anymore.  
  
Um sorry, but would you prefer Sapphire instead? Tai asked sarcastically. When it was clear that Matt didn't think his joke was funny, he sat down, also beginning to chuck stones.  
  
Matt didn't feel talking much to Tai at the moment, or any moment for that matter. He knew that Tai was in love with him, but he just had no idea that Matt knew he knew his secret. Than again, Matt did give that hint in the apartment, but Tai might have not caught on yet.  
  
Just go away, he said at last.  
  
Why, so you can wallow in self pity for hours? Tai asked, sounding hurtful. I don't think so. Last time I did that, you stopped being my friend.  
  
Matt mumbled, turning his body away from Tai's.  
  
  
  
No, you listen! I don't want you around here. Go on, get out of here, Matt said angrily, cutting Tai off. He stood up and walked away, walking even closer to the pond he was near.  
  
Matt knew Tai was behind him so he clenched his fists and turned around. Go on! I don't need you. I'm not like you, I don't need anyone!  
  
I don't believe you, Tai returned. He walked in front of Matt, blocking his view of the pond.  
  
You don't even know me. God Tai, mind your own fucking business, Matt said, his fists getting tighter. To stop himself from beating the daylights out of his friend, he put his hands behind his back. Slowly, his fists loosened.  
  
Matt, don't do this to me. Please don't shut me away again. I––  
  
How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone? Matt couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he were suffocating, losing air quickly. He wanted to breathe, have deep breaths in his throat wanted to be alone. His fists once again tightened and he brought one up, striking Tai on the lip, sending him staggering back.  
  
Tai cried out in pain and fell back, landing in the pond. He sat up, holding his bloody lip, and stared angrily at Matt. Didn't breathe, say a word, just gave a penetrating stare that made Matt feel more than penitent.  
  
Oh God Tai, I'm sorry, Matt whispered, unclenching his fists. He bent next to his friend, thus, getting his own feet and legs wet, and helped him stand up.   
  
Tai was shivering, rubbing his arms in attempt to get warm. He let Matt lead him out of the cold water.  
  
Come on, we need to get you warm fast, Matt said, gripping Tai's shirt and pulling him along, not bothering to ask him whether or not he wanted to go home with the person who just punched him and probably would end up getting a cold because of it.  
  
Tai agreed to go home with Matt, not wanting to go to his own. When they got there, Matt immediately helped Tai into the bathroom, trying his best to get Tai warm. He thought a shower would be best fit.   
  
Matt ran the tap in the shower and then pulled the notch to get the shower going. He looked back at Tai who was shaking violently, peeling off his clothes. He wanted to help, after all, it was his fault, but felt uncomfortable in doing so.  
  
Thanks, Matt, he said.  
  
For what? I threw you into a pond and now you are probably going to get hypothermia.  
  
No, that won't happen. Besides, it's spring out. It just happens to be fairly cold this year for being April. Thanks for taking me back here. The last place where I want to go is home.  
  
It's the least I could do for beating you up, Matt said. He looked away and whispered, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.  
  
I know. It's okay.  
  
Matt walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. He managed to sit on the couch without rushing back in to say he was sorry to Tai. Matt felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, feeling more than enraged at his actions earlier.  
  
**~**  
  
Sora and Izzy left T.K. alone after they made sure he was okay. They began to walk home.  
  
Hey Izzy, do you think Matt will be okay? I don't think that was very nice of T.K. to tell him they aren't brothers.  
  
He'll be fine.  
  
I hope so. Sora paused for a moment, causing Izzy to stop and look at her. She looked down, not wanting to see Izzy's expression when she asked this. I didn't want to mention this, but do you think that Tai well do you think that he well––  
  
Loves Matt?  
  
Sora looked up and nodded.  
  
I know so, Sora. I've known for the longest time. It is so obvious.  
  
I wish it weren't true, she mumbled.  
  
Why? Do you like Tai?  
  
Sora opened her mouth, wishing that she wasn't tempted to say yes' and break down and cry. But she was. She nodded and began to cry. Unable to stand any longer, she sat on the edge of the curb, putting her head in her hands.  
  
Izzy sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his chest. He stroke her head softly, mumbling words that he wasn't aware of. A lump formed in his throat, causing him to swallow nervously.  
  
It isn't fair. Matt doesn't love him. Not like you and I do, Sora whispered, shaking her head. She could feel Izzy's heartbeat beat faster, his hand tensing up around her shoulder, making her want to whimper in pain from the pressure. She didn't though, fearing that Izzy might cry too.  
  
There isn't anything we can do, Sora. Nothing. It was so cold how he said it. The words seemed hallow and dead, wanting to pull Sora in that state too.  
  
**~**  
  
Tai wrapped his thin arms around his chest, crisscrossing them as if he was shielding himself from the water, except that he welcomed it. He held his arms like that for the coldness still hadn't left, and he wasn't sure it would ever leave again.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the fist fight he had with Matt, only an hour ago. Wishing that he could have stopped it somehow, prevented it from even happening, he began to cry softly, allowing the salty tears to form and slide down his cheeks.  
  
It was when he felt warm hands encircle his waist and their bodies press together, did he realize that someone was in the shower with him. It made him wonder why someone would come shower with him; why someone would want to see his naked body; why someone would want to hold him in their arms and never let go, not even for a second. And when he turned around to see this mystery person, that he had only hoped who it was, did he see it was who he hoped. While he was anxiously turning to see the identity of the stranger in the bathroom, he stopped trembling; couldn't even breathe as a matter of fact.  
  
The arms left his waist and he brought one silently to his lips, tracing a finger over the wet, but chapped, upper lip to the lower one, where it was bruised and torn. His deep, sapphire eyes showed hurt, pain, and mostly guilt, but that didn't stop him from tracing the finger past his lips and down his chin; over his slightly muscular chest; and to his belly button, where at last, he stopped, keeping his finger in the small crest.  
  
Tai began to tremble again, skeptic that Matt was in the shower with him, touching him in places that he had only dreamed of. When he realized how long he was holding his breath in for, he gulped and took a fresh breath of air, only to hold onto it again.  
  
He didn't say anything, but only kept one finger at his belly button. It was as if he was frozen in place, too scared to move and bring himself back to reality. However, when he did take his finger away, reality didn't return. It stayed the same, as if his finger was still on Tai's stomach.  
  
Slowly, the water seemed to be less cold, even though it was always steaming, and Tai stopped shivering. He turned around to face the steaming water, scared that he was seeing things, feeling things that couldn't be true. When he felt the warm hands wrap his waist and bring his body to one mesh again, even if Matt wasn't inside of him, it was as if their bodies were one because of glue, and it was only then did he know, it wasn't a dream.  
  
He took one arm away from Tai and reached in front of him, towards the small shelf that held the shampoo. He took the bottle, taking his other hand off Tai, and unscrewed the top. It was only a minute later when Matt was massaging Tai's scalp.  
  
Tai opened his mouth in protest, but couldn't find anything to protest to. Here was the object of his affection, touching him in ways he had never done before, beyond normal friendship, and was now washing his hair, and to Tai, it felt beyond extrodinary.  
  
He hesitated, but decided to say something. When he opened his mouth to do so, he couldn't say anything for fear of ruining this moment. Instead, he took one hand away from his scalp and placed it on Tai's stomach, rubbing in circles soothingly. Every circle seemed to grow larger, like a growing spiral. Soon, he had the desire to fondle with Tai, but decided he better not, and resolutely, brought his hand higher again.  
  
Tai was disappointed when Matt brought his hand to his stomach again, but shrugged it off, thanking God that something like this was happening to him, especially with his crush. It felt beyond good from the way Matt was still rubbing his scalp with one hand and the other stroking his stomach.   
  
He stopped scrubbing Tai's head when there was a full lather of foam on top, making it look as if he had a white head of hair instead of brown. Matt didn't realize how much shampoo he used, but then again, he didn't know how much to use since Tai had so much hair. He wrapped his arms around Tai's waist and motioned for him to walk forward, under the shower head.  
  
Tai gasped when the water was too cold for his liking. One of Matt's arms left him and attended to the tap, the water resuming hot again. The arm was brought to the top of his head and began to run through his hair, an attempt to get the shampoo out quicker, even though Tai wanted this to last as long as possible.  
  
Matt was disappointed when the last ounce of soap dripped from Tai's hair, disappearing down the drain. An idea struck his mind and he again took the shampoo again, and this time, made a lather of soap in his own hair.   
  
Tai turned around curiously, watching Matt wash his own hair. To Tai, it was like soft porn, except that he was part of it, part of this dream that seemed too good to be true. Regardless if Matt protested, Tai's hands left his side and slowly reached up, touching Matt's hands. They scrubbed Matt's scalp together, Tai's hands resting gently on Matt's.  
  
All in the meantime, Matt's head was under the shower head, rinsing out the soap. It was a few minutes later when there was no point in trying to pretend that either teen had soap in their hair anymore. And it was then that Matt turned off the water.  
  
Matt's hand trembled as he pulled it away from the tap, hiding it behind his back so that Tai couldn't see. Slowly, he lowered his gaze to his friend's, meeting with a pair of unsure eyes. Eyes that were scared; eyes that glimmered with hope, as if that had been his crest, not courage; eyes that wanted to be loved. Matt knew what Tai wanted, but wasn't so sure of what he did. The adrenaline clogged the moment and Matt found himself leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Tai anticipated the moment as Matt leaned towards him. He could feel Matt's breath, breathing onto his lips, and just before their lips met, a shrill cry rang the air.  
  
Matt jumped back, reality finally sinking in for the first time since he climbed into the shower. The phone was still ringing until finally, after six rings, it stopped, leaving dead silence. The silence was getting to Matt so he drew the curtain and grabbed two towels, passing one to Tai. He wrapped it around his thin body and climbed out.   
  
Tai followed soot. He found that Matt brought him a pair of dry boxers from his bag, and pulled them on. He hated the silence, wished that Matt would say something because he was too scared to.  
  
After Matt had his boxers on, he turned to Tai, finding himself thinking of how cute he looked with the towel half on his head, his drooping hair stuck out from underneath it. He shook out of his daze when Tai raised an eyebrow questioningly. I wanted to save water so I decided to jump in with you. I hope you didn't mind.  
  
Of course not, he said, quickly, too quickly for his liking. He didn't want to sound desperate or needy. He didn't want Matt to know about his feelings for him.  
  
Let's see if whoever called left any messages, Matt suggested, hurriedly leaving the bathroom.  
  
Tai followed. As soon as he entered the living room, the message began.  
  
Tai, Mom's getting worried because she called Izzy and you weren't there. Well, it wasn't his fault so don't be mad at him, but his mother answered the phone, and well, you understand. Please, help me. I hate being in the middle. It isn't fair. Plus, Dad sort of freaked on me a few minutes ago because while we were eating supper, I snapped at Garnet for never mind. Anyway, talk to our parents. If you aren't home by nine tomorrow, I'm coming to get you. I love you, Tai. Kari's voice was a mixture of anger, sweet, concern, and regret, making Tai sigh.  
  
I shouldn't have left Kari there with our parents. I should have sent her to Yolei's place.  
  
Well, you heard what she said, Matt said, sitting on the couch, you'll be talking to them tomorrow.  
  
**~**  
  
T.K. stared at the phone, trying to make it ring with a probing glare. To T.K.'s dismay, it still didn't make a sound, after twenty five minutes of doing this.   
  
It's not going to ring anytime soon, Emerald pointed out, braiding her green hair.  
  
You don't know that.  
  
Yes I do. Sora and Izzy are walking home; same with Joe. Mimi is shopping with Peridot, oh, and at this moment, she is trying on a dress. Kari is at home, waiting for her brother to come home, even though she knows he'll spend the night with your brother. And Tai and Matt are taking a shower together. She paused for a moment, a strand of hair was loosely wrapped around her finger, slowly sliding off. That's all of them, right?  
  
Matt and Tai in the shower, together? T.K. asked disbelievingly. Yeah right. I know you are lying.  
  
Oh, come on. Matt punched Tai, he fell into a pond, and Matt felt guilty so they went home and took a shower. Well first Tai was taking it, but then Matt joined him. And now––  
  
How do you know all of this?  
  
Emerald's eyes gleamed with mirth, making T.K.'s stomach flutter. I'm psychic. I know everything, just like the others do. Oh, I'm in trouble now because Amber and Sapphire are mad for me telling you. I have to go. With that statement, she vanished into thin air.  
  
I guess he won't be phoning me not like he would anyway, T.K. muttered, finally looking away from the phone.  
  
He sighed, hating himself at that very moment. He didn't like the fact that Joe understood; it ruined everything. Most of all, he hated telling his brother that they weren't brothers, but that was sort of a true statement. It's not like Matt was around for him, teaching him how to do algebra, sorting out problems he had with girls, and most of all, not sharing what they feel. To T.K., it all didn't matter anymore. He was too used to it to care anymore.  
  
Than again, why did he have so much trouble falling asleep? Or why did he wait almost a half an hour for the phone to ring, hoping that Matt would call?  
  
**~**  
  
It was a little after midnight when the groaning started. It was quiet at first, but soon it woke Tai up, making him look towards Matt.  
  
His head was tossing and turning, as if he someone was beating the daylights out of him. His face was hot and sweaty, his hair clinging to it like glue. He was groaning and mumbling a few words, words that couldn't be understood very well, only if you listened hard enough.  
  
That's exactly what Tai did. He leaned closer to Matt, trying to hear what he was saying, but still, he couldn't quite understand what the blonde was saying. Finally, Tai decided to just wake him out of this nightmare. Cautiously, as if Matt might bite, he touched his shoulder and began to shake it a little. Wake up. Matt, wake up.  
  
Matt wasn't listening. His head was shaking violently back and forth, slamming against the pillow. His eyes were shut tightly, making his face look tense and frightened.  
  
And then it began.   
  
blue is so nice, peaceful. Why'd you destroy it?  
  
What? Who destroyed blue? Tai asked quietly to himself.  
  
Matt wasn't paying any attention to him, his eyes still shut. Stupid black. Fuck the black. Black is evil, it swallows you up whole. It isn't fair. I hate black, I hate it! Make it go away.  
  
Matt, listen to me. Wake up.  
  
Go away! Go away! I hate black! Matt screamed, beginning to kick. His arms thrashed out and his legs did too, all the while, his eyes were still shut. He didn't seem to be hearing Tai, as if he was still in some dream.  
  
The door opened and Mr. Ishida came running in with a confused look on his face. What's going to in here? Tai, what are you doing to make him kick like that?  
  
Tai shouted back, frantically holding Matt's shoulders against the mattress.  
  
It had no effect. He still lashed out, striking whatever he could, whatever was beside him and in range.  
  
Mr. Ishida approached the bed, also trying to hold Matt down. I don't understand why he's doing this.  
  
He won't wake out of this dream, Tai said, continuing to put pressure on Matt's shoulders.  
  
I hate black! Black is evil! I hate it, I hate him! I hate Dad! I hate him, I hate him! Make him go away! I hate Dad! He's too black! Too black! Matt screamed, still kicking out. He suddenly stopped. His eyes weren't pressed tightly together, looking relaxed and peaceful; his legs stopped moving, falling limp; and his arms stopped punching and hitting, one falling on his stomach, the other on Tai's leg. He was breathing steadily, as if resuming sleep again, but this time, with no dreams.  
  
Mr. Ishida leapt off the bed once Matt stopped. He stared at his son sadly and then quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Tai was in shock by then, staring down at Matt. His heart was racing with both fear and gratitude. He slowly removed Matt's arm from his leg and laid back beside him, still looking at him.  
  
Matt opened his eyes, wordlessly staring at Tai. Why are you awake?  
  
Tai opened his mouth to reply, wanting to ask more than a million questions, but he couldn't find the right words. Instead, he shut his mouth and shrugged, closing his eyes once again.   
  
Good night, Tai.  
  
Night Matt.  
  
**~**  
  
Kari awoke the next morning, hoping to find her brother home again. Unfortunately, he still wasn't, but than again, it was only eight thirty. She walked into the kitchen grumpily and sat down at the table the same way.  
  
How was your sleep? her father asked, not bothering to try acting enthusiastic.  
  
Not bad I––  
  
Talk to you imaginary friend much? he asked mindlessly, taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
Kari didn't say anything and instead looked at her mother, waiting for her to step into the argument. She was surprised that her mother kept quiet, not bothering to join it.  
  
Is this a game?  
  
What's a game?  
  
Her father stared at her harshly, causing Kari to wince away. You know what I  
Im talking about. Are you and your brother trying to make me go crazy? Is he pretending that he is gay to get even with me or something?  
  
No, I'm not trying to make you go crazy, Kari said, rolling her eyes. Don't ask me about Tai because I don't know anything.  
  
But you must know _something_. After all, you two are fairly close. Does the porn magazines he have have guys or girls in them?  
  
I don't know! We don't even share the same room anymore. Kari exclaimed. That was the truth, she didn't even think Tai looked at those dirty magazines. She folded her arms and looked away, gasping when she saw Garnet laying on the middle of the floor, grinning at her. Without thinking, she said, Get up before you trip Mom.  
  
Kari, sweetie, who are you talking to? her mother asked nervously, setting down a glass of orange juice in front of her daughter.  
  
Meeko.  
  
Kari, Meeko died last year, her father said quietly.  
  
Kari put on a sober face. I know. I just miss him so much.  
  
It's okay, her mother said, giving her shoulder a small squeeze.  
  
May I be excused? Kari didn't bother waiting for her parents to answer before she leapt to her feet and hurried out of the room, leaving her confused parents behind.  
  
**~**  
  
The sun began to warm his face, a little too much for his liking. He mumbled a few words of gibberish and turned over, bumping into Tai.   
  
They stared at each other, both feeling speechless, each for different reasons.  
  
Tai was still wondering the deal with Matt and his dream, or whatever he wanted to call it. He wanted to ask Matt about last night, but finally realized that he had no clue about why that happened or what he was talking about.   
  
Matt was still feeling a bit uncomfortable. He knew that he made the moves on Tai, knew that he might be leading him on a wild goose chase if he didn't make up his mind quickly.   
  
Tai cleared his throat.   
  
Matt gave a small smile and forced himself to say, Morning to you too.  
  
did you have a good sleep?  
  
I actually slept pretty good last night, Matt replied, smiling. He felt good this morning and he owed it all to getting a good night's rest.  
  
Uh yeah, a good night's sleep, Tai said, nodding his head and smiling. _I guess that proves my theory: he doesn't remember anything._ Tai frowned when he thought of this.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Tai managed to smile again and replied, Nothing. Nothing at all. Come on, let's go scrounge for some food.  
  
Matt followed Tai into the kitchen, not even realizing that he was checking out his butt. When he did realize what he was doing, he immediately blushed and stopped.  
  
Mr. Ishida was sitting at the table, drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up at the two boys, questioning their reason for being up before eight.  
  
Morning Mr. Ishida. Tai had to say something, break the tension between the father and son. Even if Matt didn't remember last night, there was still stress between them.  
  
Morning Tai, morning Matt.  
  
Hey Dad, Matt mumbled, I thought you'd be gone by now.  
  
Mr. Ishida set down his newspaper. You would like that, wouldn't you?  
  
Matt gave his father a funny look. By the tone of his voice, he knew that something wasn't right. I don't care either way.  
  
Exactly, you don't care.  
  
What's your problem? Matt asked. You've flipped your lid.  
  
I think you are the one who's gone crazy, his father retorted, picking up the newspaper again.  
  
What are you talking about? Matt demanded, clenching his fists. Why are you on my case this morning?  
  
Tai, why don't you tell him? You guys seem to be really _close_.  
  
Shut up! Matt screamed. You know nothing about me! You assume that I'm gay because I have my best friend sleep over when he's going through a crisis with his dad. Man, I should be the one getting away from you.  
  
Fine, go on. Go live with your brother if that's what you want. Im not sure they want you though.  
  
Exactly, no one wants me. Not even my own _father_!  
  
Matt, that isn't true, Tai whispered.  
  
Shut up, Tai. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me? Matt stared angrily at his friend, waiting for the answer that he so helplessly dreaded.  
  
I don't think it is very appropriate for me to share this Tai said, trailing off. He looked at Mr. Ishida for help.  
  
You're right, Tai. It isn't your fault that my son hates me, he said calmly, standing up. He gently set his coffee cup in the sink and left the newspaper on the table, not attempting to clear it off for the two teens.  
  
What the fuck are you talking about? Matt asked angrily.   
  
Don't use that language in this house, his father scolded. He took his briefcase that was on a chair and stormed out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, the front door slammed.  
  
Matt was paralyzed in fear, shock, denial, and who knows what else. Tai could read those expressions on his face. He wanted to say something to Matt, tell him that it would be okay, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Matt suddenly walked out of the kitchen. He went into his room, slamming the door behind him. When inside, he sat on his bed, wanting to cry, but didn't allow himself because Tai was in the other room.  
  
Tai came to the door knocking. Matt, can I come in? _Great, now I sound like a father.  
  
_There was no reply so Tai opened the door anyway. He found Matt curled up on the corner of his bed making soft whimpering noises.  
  
Go away, he whispered.  
  
I can't.  
  
Okay, fine. You want to be here, tell me that secret you guys have. Matt sat up and wiped his eyes quickly, not wanting Tai to know he was on the verge of crying.  
  
Tai opened his mouth to protest, but knew he couldn't. He knew that Matt wanted to know the truth, and he had every right to know. Matt, you told your dad you hate him.  
  
Matt looked confused. When did I do that?  
  
Tai went and sat on the bed. He looked Matt in the eyes and explained, I don't get it myself, but things are strange. Last night, I woke up because you were shaking, and even began kicking and flinging your arms. And then you began to yell about blue being a good color while black was evil. Then you you called your father black. You screamed I hate him!' over and over again. Then he left the room and you stopped. After that, well remember when you woke up? Matt looked as if his dog just died. He nodded. Well, that was a few minutes after you did all that. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't have the heart to tell you.  
  
Matt shook his head disbelievingly. I never said any of that because I don't hate my father. I don't.   
  
Uh, yeah, I know.  
  
Matt stood up, his fists clenched. Liar. I don't, got that? Everything is perfect between us. We have nice family dinners, watch TV together, and even have father-son talks, Matt said sarcastically. His face turned to pure rage. Bullshit! I fucking hate him. He doesn't give a flying fuck about me so why the hell should I even care about him? Even though I don't remember any of that fucking whatever you want to call it, I don't care if he does know.  
  
I know how you feel––  
  
No you don't! Matt yelled. He thought for a moment. Oh wait, this time you do. But fuck him! What the fuck is wrong with me? What is with this color thing? I don't get it? Why would I say blue is good' and black is evil'?  
  
I don't know, it isn't my fucked up brain.  
  
Geese, thanks, Matt said sarcastically.  
  
Tai stood up and was then facing Matt, staring into his troubled blue eyes.  
  
You'll always be there for me, right Taichi? Matt asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Tai was a bit stunned. He hardly ever heard Matt use his full name. He nodded and whispered,   
  
I promise to do the same. I know something, Tai. I know something about you.  
  
  
  
I know I know something that I can tell eats you up.  
  
Tai gulped. he was hoping it wasn't that obvious. He asked anyway, What? Just tell me.  
  
Matt didn't say anything. Words didn't mean much at this point, and sometimes, they never mean much anyway. Instead, he leaned forward, brushing his lips softly against Tai's.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Like yesterday, Matt jumped away from Tai, though this time, he actually answered the phone.   
  
Matt, it's Kari. Is my brother there?  
  
Yeah, hold on a second. Matt put a hand over the speaker and said, It's your sister. Want to talk?  
  
he replied dully. He took the phone from Matt.   
  
Matt didn't bother asking what Kari wanted. He knew what she wanted, and that was for Tai to come home and talk with their parents. He didn't really care because he was too busy thinking about what he wanted. If the phone hadn't rung, the most likely thing that would have happened was that he would have kissed Tai.  
  
Tai hung up the phone and looked at Matt. I've got to go talk with my parents. They won't be home for a while, but will be soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember how you mentioned that your dad caught you talking about stuff with Amber that made him call you stupid and stuff?  
  
Tai gulped, hoping that he wouldn't ask that. Just stuff.  
  
Stuff like  
  
Just stuff, Tai snapped.  
  
About me, right?  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
Don't lie. I heard you the first night you slept over. You said that you love me. Do you, Tai? Do you love me? Are you gay? Are you––  
  
No, I don't love you. I was having a dream. God, what's wrong with you? I can't believe that you kissed me. Tai put on an angry face and began to wipe his lips. I had a dream where Kari wouldn't shut up about T.K. and then she was asking me something about you, and I don't know, but it was some strange dream. I'm not the queer, you are.  
  
Matt's heart shattered into millions and millions of pieces, each piece cutting his insides. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself choking back a sob. It all made sense to him now. Of course Tai could have been mumbling nonsense in his sleep, but then again, why did he not tell Matt to get out of the shower? Matt decided to not bother asking him anything. Go away, Tai. Just go home.  
  
Tai said. He left the room, and a few minutes later, the front door shut.  
  
Matt finally couldn't take it anymore. He flopped on the bed and began to cry softly, not wanting to be in the world anymore. He hated himself for ever believing that Tai was in love with him that he loved Tai.  
  
**~**  
  
Kari looked up when Tai walked into the room. His eyes were a bit puffy, but other than that, he looked fine. Not.  
  
Tai, what's wrong? Mom and Dad went out, or did you see them outside? Kari asked eagerly, her voice full of concern.  
  
Tai looked up and shook his head. Never mind, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Tai, did Matt reject you or something? Kari was hoping that wouldn't be true. She knew someone was going to get rejected; she felt it in one of her dreams. Anger built up inside of her, and if Matt did hurt Tai, she was ready to tell him off.  
  
No, I rejected him. He sat on his bed and sighed.  
  
  
  
You heard me. He was about to confess that he likes me, and I knew it. I told him that he was a queer and that I don't love him.  
  
Tai, why would you do that?  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, that's a reasonable answer, Kari said sarcastically. She decided to try a different approach. She sat beside her brother and placed a comforting hand on his back. Why did you reject Matt?  
  
He doesn't love me. He can't. All these years I've waited for him to say so, but nothing happened. And now that something could happen, that the inevitable might have a chance, I don't know what to do. He began to cry, tears falling down his face and dripping onto his pants.  
  
Tai, you're being silly. I command you to go over to his house and tell him everything you have told me. Tai looked up at her and she said, Go, now. Right now.  
  
Tai got up and left the room. He turned around after a minute and said, Get out of my room. What are you doing in her anyway? We had a wall built in our room last year for a reason – so that we could have separate rooms. Get out.  
  
I was waiting for you to come home. Great, you better be home before Mom and Dad are or else I will be more than angry.  
  
**~**  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it is finally finished. I already have chapter 5 started, but I will be gone out of town until August 6th. Everyone got that? I WILL BE OUT OF TOWN UNTIL AUGUST 6TH!! I know that sucks, but I promise to work on all of my fics during that time, but I won't have internet access!!


	5. Massages Are Nice...

cherishedpart5

Author's Note: I'm finally back and what do I find? Fanfiction.net having problems. Anyway, here's part 5, and as usual, please review.  
  
**~**  
  
Mimi twirled a strand of hair on her fingers while attempting to figure out what train route to take to get to Sora's house. The two had planned to spend some time together before she had to leave to New York again.  
  
It's all too confusing, she muttered, biting her lip.  
  
No it's not. Well, I guess it isn't for me considering I take the train home all the time. You are going in my area of town, right?  
  
Mimi looked back and smiled at the brunette behind her. He still wore his goggles that Tai gave him, and even his hair was still the same as before. It's good to see you, Davis.  
  
Yeah, you too. I heard from Yolei that you are in town and I was planning to visit you yesterday, but ran out of time. I was just with Yolei and Cody now. We planned to ask T.K. to come with us, but he seemed a bit upset and wanted to be alone. Anyway, are you looking to get in the area where Kari, Tai, and who else lives over there. Well of course me and my sister and––  
  
Davis, do you ever stop talking? Mimi asked with a giggle. I swear, you are worst than me.  
  
No way. Anyway, are you heading where I am?  
  
Sora still lives by you, right?  
  
  
  
Then yes I am. You were forgetting about Matt and Sora. They also live in your area.  
  
Oh right. Come on, let's go, Davis said, pulling on Mimi's arm.  
  
The pair purchased tickets for themselves and waited patiently for ten minutes, talking about old times. The train ride was much the same, still chatting about the Digital World, friends in New York that Davis met when he was there, and even about cute girls that he liked and boys that Mimi liked.  
  
And after an hour, Davis bid goodbye and ran home, cursing that he was late, even though it was only mid morning. That left Mimi trying to find Sora's apartment building, which wasn't too hard considering that she only lived a block away from Tai and Matt. Once Mimi found Tai's apartment, she had no trouble running down the street towards her friend.  
  
She spotted Sora sitting on a bench outside of her apartment building, frowning.  
  
What's wrong, Sora? Mimi asked, approaching her.  
  
  
  
That doesn't look like nothing. Hey, you know what? I think that after you and I get some shopping done, we should call Matt and Tai to go out for ice cream or something. Remember how the four of us would spend all day together? Or, we could even invite Izzy to. He always came too, especially when it was all of us together. Then I went and moved away, but hey, I'm here now. So, how about it?  
  
Mimi, are you forgetting all about yesterday? Matt's probably pissed off, Tai must be with him, and Izzy never mind. Anyway, I think it should just be you and me.  
  
Okay, works for me. Come on, the mall is calling my name.  
  
**~**  
  
Joe ran a hand through his blue navy hair while the other was flipping through a text book. A typical Sunday for him was spending time reviewing notes and doing work, even though he wasn't assigned much homework. Although, today was spent differently. He just couldn't concentrate.  
  
Let's go meet your friends.  
  
No. I can't. I have homework.  
  
Joe, you finished your homework on Friday. What are you talking about?  
  
Still, I have lots of studying to do. Can you please just sleep or something?  
  
No, I can't just sleep or something', Pearl said, crossing her arms. I know that Izzy isn't busy. Matt and Tai are, but T.K.'s not either. Since you two have a lot in common maybe it would be fun spending the day with him  
  
Joe gave her an icy glare and went back to reading his notes.  
  
I'm bored. Let's go see Izzy then, he's fun to talk to. And you can learn something from him.  
  
Fine, I give up on getting A's, Joe said, throwing his hands into the air as a sign of defeat.   
  
After he assembled a few books that Izzy thought might be interesting, he headed for the subway. A little less than an hour, he found himself at Izzy's doorstep, knocking on the door.  
  
Mrs. Izumi answer the door – as usual – and welcomed him inside. Let me take your coat. Izzy's in his room right now. I'm so surprised to see you, Joe. Usually Izzy doesn't have guests over anymore, exception being Sora of course. She's been over quite a bit these days.  
  
Oh, I see. Joe didn't understand though. _Are Izzy and Sora dating? Why am I always in the dark? _  
  
Joe knocked on Izzy's bedroom door and when he heard Izzy shout Come in', she opened the door. Hey Izzy.  
  
Izzy gave Joe a funny look, but then smiled. Hi Joe. What brings you here?  
  
Nothing much I––  
  
Bye Joe. Amethyst and I are going to break up a war between Emerald, Sapphire, and Amber. The two young woman vanished, leaving silence.  
  
Finally, Joe said something. I don't even want to know.  
  
Me either.  
  
So, how have you been lately?  
  
Pleasant, thank you, Izzy replied.  
  
Oh. How come Sora has been coming over lately?  
  
Sora? She's uh helping me with a problem lately.  
  
What problem would that be? Joe bit his lip. He knew that he was being rude to ask Izzy such a personal question.  
  
A few things that need to be delt with. Why don't we head to the park? Even though it's kind of a rainy day, I need some fresh air.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt wasn't sure how long he was laying on the bed for, but after ten minutes of fighting with himself, he finally got enough sense to stop crying and get out of his room. He didn't feel like staying home so he left the house, heading towards T.K. He had too many problems and wanted to try getting rid of at least one.  
  
To Matt, it felt like fate. Just as he walked around the corner, T.K. bumped into him, causing Matt to fall to the ground.  
  
Matt. Are you okay? T.K. asked, helping his brother up.  
  
Not really.  
  
Did you sprain your ankle or something? Want me to call a doctor? Shou––  
  
T.K., I don't give a fuck about my leg. It doesn't hurt one bit. I mean about us. I'm not okay about us.  
  
I know.  
  
Then what do we do?  
  
What do you mean then what do we do'? Matt, we can't just say Oh I'm sorry, now we're brothers again. Everything is perfect'.  
  
I still don't understand what you mean about us not being brothers.  
  
The younger brother frowned, looking sadly at his older brother. We aren't brothers if you never talk to me. God, when's the last time we had a normal conversation?  
  
T.K., we've never had a normal conversation before.  
  
Again, he frowned. He turned around and continued walking to his destination. Just go away. Go be with your new boyfriend and let things get back to the way they were before. Might as well, nothing is ever going to change between us.  
  
What did you say?  
  
T.K. turned around and yelled, You know what I'm talking about, Matt! Go take another shower with Tai! I know all about that, and I don't get why you never told me. Brothers are supposed to talk about who they are dating, but no, you'd rather keep everything a secret. This is why we aren't brothers anymore.  
  
Matt didn't bother fallowing his brother. Instead, he waited until he was out of sight before he began to call Sapphire's name.  
  
You summon me? Sapphire asked seriously, appearing in front of her child. She then began to giggle and touched Matt's cheek, trailing her finger over to his mouth. You don't say your feelings enough.  
  
What are you talking about? I just told Tai everything and now he hates me. And not only that, but T.K. knows... care to explain?  
  
Well, Amber and I took care of Emerald. Let's just say T.K. isn't going to have much fun tonight, she clarified, a smile of triumph on her face.  
  
Matt just glared at his guardian, trying to pretend that his fifteen your old brother wasn't sleeping with his guardian. But there was no denying the truth. He wasn't happy that T.K. knew what happened, but than again, what would it matter anyway? Tai and him aren't friends anymore anyway.  
  
Like I said before, you have to just plain out tell Tai your feelings and kiss him. Then take him to the bed, strip your clothes, and make––  
  
Sapphire, that isn't happening. Tai rejected me. Matt swallowed a sob that was forming in his throat. He hates me now. He called me a queer... I read his signals wrong... he wants me to leave him alone... he ran away from me... He began to tremble and sat on the curb, rocking back and forth.  
  
People gave him peculiar looks as they walked by, wondering what a teenager was doing in a thin t-shirt, close to tears, rocking back and forth. When they couldn't figure it out, they continued to walk to their destination, wrapped in their own petty lives.  
  
Matt ignored the people, actually, he didn't even notice them. All he could see was an image of Tai in his head, sneering at him. His words kept replaying in his head, not lightening up any time soon.  
  
_No, I don't love you. I was having a dream. God, what's wrong with you? I can't believe that you kissed me.  
  
_When a splash of water from a nearby puddle hit him, he finally shook the voice out of his thoughts. It was then that he began to whimper softly. Tucking his knees close to his chest, he crossed his arms over his knee caps and buried his head in his arms.  
  
  
  
The familiar voice made Matt look up suspiciously. He finally realized that Sapphire left him to wallow alone in self pity, and for that, he was grateful. No, he didn't see Sapphire, not Tai or T.K., though he almost wished it was one of them. He saw Joe and Izzy, staring with concerned looks on their faces, well at least Joe had that look. Izzy looked confused.  
  
Are you okay? A little girl across the street is running up to her apartment as we speak, screaming that a strange boy on he sidewalk is crying. As Joe explained that, he knelt beside Matt, careful not to sit on the wet pavement.  
  
Matt didn't say anything and stared at the pavement, realizing for the first time how wet he was from both being splashed and sitting on the wet pavement.  
  
Matt, you should try to get warm, Joe said, trying to help Matt stand up.  
  
Matt let Joe help him, barely being able to stand. His legs felt as if they were about to collapse any second and he thought that he might die from the cold.  
  
Why were you crying? Izzy asked curiously, staring into Matt's eyes.  
  
Again, Matt remained silent. He wrapped his arms around his body and mumbled about how cold it is.  
  
You're avoiding my question, Izzy said bluntly.  
  
So what? It isn't any of your business, Matt snapped, pulling out of reach of Joe and staring angrily at the red head.  
  
We're just trying to help, Joe said nervously.  
  
You can't help me. Fuck, my brother hates me and so does Tai and––  
  
Why does Tai hate you? Izzy asked, almost looking eager.  
  
Matt looked away and bit his lip.  
  
  
  
I said something to him... and he ran away from me and called me a bunch of things. And now he won't talk to be ever again. He hates me. Matt tried to swallow down the sob forming in his throat, but unsuccessfully did. He staggered away from them, but only for a few steps before he grabbed onto a bus pole and began to cry.  
  
He knew that Joe and Izzy were coming from behind him, each reaching out to help Matt stand up.  
  
He hates me... he fucking hates me... thinks I'm a queer... He stopped when he realized what he blurted out.  
  
You're gay? Joe asked loudly, catching the eye of a few passerbyers.   
  
Matt jerked his arms away from his fellow Digidestined and began to walk away.  
  
He loves you though.  
  
He doesn't, Izzy. He hates me. He then picked up speed and ran around a corner, out of sight.  
  
**~**  
  
Tai stumbled back into the house, wanting to kill himself at that point. Matt was either not home or avoiding him. He was hoping it was the first thought.  
  
So, I'm guessing it didn't go well? Karp said, Mom and Dad will be home in five minutes. They just called.  
  
He didn't answer, Tai mumbled, sitting on the couch.  
  
Kari sat beside him, making her brother to turn to her. You guys will end up together, I'm sure of it. And if not, I'm sure you guys will be friends again.  
  
Kari, I told him off. How could he ever forgive me?  
  
He'll find a way. I'm sure of it. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Why don't you try again later tonight? Maybe Matt's dad will be home and he can let you in.  
  
I guess.  
  
**~**  
  
Soon, he and Joe departed after trying to comprehend everything Matt said. Izzy decided the best thing for him to do was go see Sora. He needed a shoulder to lean on, tell him everything will be okay. It was hard to accept that Matt returned Tai's feelings... only neither of them knew how the other felt.   
  
He rung the doorbell and found himself asking Mrs. Takenouchi if he could see Sora.  
  
I'm sorry Izzy, but Sora is out with Mimi right now. I will tell her you stopped by.  
  
Thanks anyway, Izzy said, smiling politely. As soon as the door shut, he found himself frowning. He unhappily left the apartment building and soon found himself standing in front of Matt's apartment building. _Should I tell him what I know?  
  
_Izzy, what are you doing around here?  
  
Izzy turned around and found himself blushing when he saw Tai standing before him, looking a bit confused. I was uh... about to visit Matt since Sora was busy.  
  
Oh. This may sound stupid, but I know that Matt isn't too happy right now. So I think I should go talk to him. He's uh... having problems with his parents.  
  
I know, Tai. With that, he walked away quickly, trying his best to avoid any more of a conversation with Tai. He was so angry with himself for chickening out on saying that Matt loves him that he found himself standing in front of Kari's door step, knocking on the door.  
  
Karp opened it with a smile. Hi Izzy. Why don't we go for a walk? Tai spilt again without even talking to our parents. They said they were going to be five minutes, but an hour and a half passed and they still didn't come home. Tai bolted and now they are home. Anyway, let's go. She turned around and yelled, Going for a walk with Izzy, be back later!  
  
Izzy remained silent, trying to figure out why Tai was supposed to talk with his parents. When he couldn't think of a possible explanation, he frowned.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
  
  
It must have been something to come to my doorstep crying.  
  
Izzy looked at her and brought a hand to his face, realizing that there were damp tears on his face. He didn't say anything because there was no point in denying it. Plus, he denies too many things already, he didn't need to deny something as simple as that.  
  
  
  
I love your brother, he said monotonously.  
  
I know, she said calmly. I'm sorry. I know that you know he loves Matt.  
  
I've accepted that one a long time ago. Now it's just the matter of trying to accept Matt has those same feelings.  
  
Hmm, I was right. Matt likes Tai back... Anyway, you'll get through it, I promise. And you will meet some pretty girl, or guy, and fall deeply in love with him or her.  
  
Izzy smiled at Kari's fantasy. He felt his curiosity take over again, happening many times that day. Do you like T.K.?  
  
Well sure. I like him a lot. I also like Davis and Ken and oh, a couple of other people we know.  
  
Izzy smiled again. How about Cody?  
  
Cody? No, I think he is just a kind friend, Kari replied.  
  
Yeah, well at least you know that T.K. and Davis like you. Nobody likes me.  
  
Izzy, don't be so hard on yourself. Lots of girls and guys like smart guys like you.  
  
Oh really? Name me one. Izzy stopped walking and turned to Kari for her answer.  
  
She smiled again. Lots of girls, and probably even guys.  
  
Izzy protested, I said to name me one––  
  
Izzy was cut off when Kari pressed her lips firmly against his. She then pulled away and winked at him.  
  
See, I told you that lots of girls think you are sexy.  
  
Izzy smiled, a bit baffled by Kari's actions.  
  
Izzy, you do know that I... I'm sorry, but I don't really want to continue that. Not that you are a bad kisser or anything, it's just that...  
  
I'm gay and have eyes set for your brother while you like T.K. I know, but uh thanks, Kari. That helped a lot.  
  
I know. Listen, I should probably get home. You helped me out too. Thanks Izzy, and if you ever want to talk again, I'm here for you. Ending that statement, she waved and headed back to her apartment.  
  
Izzy sighed, realizing that he had a long day.  
  
**~**  
  
Sora unlocked the door, stepping into what seemed like a soccer game, except with only one person. _What a surprise_, she thought sarcastically, walking past her mother as she screamed into the phone about child support.   
  
She set the bags on her bed and sighed, wondering if she could get out of the house. _Maybe Izzy's home.  
  
_But at that moment, the door opened. Sora, Izzy came over about an hour ago looking for you. He seemed a bit upset, so why don't you call him back? She was about to leave the room when she asked, Is he your boyfriend? You two have been spending a lot of time together.  
  
No, Izzy is not my boyfriend. We just are good friends. Now go away so I can call him, or are you still on the phone with Dad?  
  
No, _he_ had to go. Her mother shut the door to her daughter's room, leaving a bitter silence.  
  
Sora punched in Izzy's number and waited two rings until Mrs. Izumi answered. Izumi residence.  
  
Mrs. Izumi, may I speak to Izzy please?  
  
I'm sorry, but he's not home right now. Is this Sora? Oh, never mind, he just walked in the door. Mrs. Izumi called to her son, Izzy, Sora is on the phone.  
  
Thanks Mom. Let me take the call in my room, Sora heard him respond. She waited for a few minutes until Izzy was on and his mother was off. Hey Sora.  
  
Hi Izzy. You okay? My mom says you looked upset.  
  
It was kind of a rough day at some parts. I have a bit of bad news. Well I don't know if it is bad or not, but to my theory––  
  
Izzy, please just tell me, Sora begged, anxiety taking over.  
  
Fine. Matt loves Tai, but I guess that Tai rejected him or something. Maybe we do have a chance after all.  
  
Matt loves Tai back? Sora asked, feeling her insides turn. _That means they will get together... What about me and Izzy? We are always left out.  
  
_... Sora! Sora, listen to me!  
  
I'm here, she whispered faintly, grasping onto the phone tightly.  
  
Tai denied it though. He called Matt a queer, and then Joe and I found him on the street crying and he blurted it out to us.  
  
Poor Matt. Maybe we should go comfort him. Why would Tai deny it though? We both know he loves Matt.  
  
No, I went over there and ran into Tai. He is probably talking to Matt as we speak.  
  
**~**  
  
After Izzy left Tai, he ran to the park, too afraid to see Matt. He found himself back at the pond, tossing pebbles into the water.  
  
What are you doing down here?  
  
Tai looked up, for a second thinking that it was Matt, but found himself looking at T.K. What does it look like?  
  
Well, I thought you would be with my brother. I heard you guys are together or something.  
  
Who told you that? Tai demanded angrily, standing up to face the younger teen.  
  
Emerald did. And then I ran into Matt and... never mind. I yelled at him and I don't know, I ran away from him. Now I am here.  
  
_Oh great, not only have I hurt Matt, but his brother did too. Who's next? Is his father going to come home and give him a hard time? _T.K., how could you? You know he's hurting because of...  
  
  
  
Because of me. I got angry at him too.  
  
Oh. Maybe one of us should go talk to him.  
  
Let me. Later, T.K., Tai said, waving as he ran off.   
  
**~**  
  
When Matt got home, he collapsed on the couch crying. After no more ears could fall, he turned on the television, mindlessly watching a show he never even heard of. He didn't even hear when his father came home.  
  
His father came and stood in front of Matt, making him blink.  
  
Huh? Tai?  
  
No, it's only the person you hate. Where is Tai?  
  
Hates me, Matt replied bitterly, clenching his teeth.  
  
Why? Did you two get in an argument?  
  
Not really.  
  
Then what happened?  
  
Why should I talk about it with you? Matt asked, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, walking past his dad and into his room, slamming the door behind him. There, he began to cry softly again, clinging onto the bed sheets.  
  
A knock came onto the door. Matt, I'm sorry.  
  
Whatever. Don't say your sorry because that doesn't change anything.  
  
I love you, Matt. I hate seeing you like this.  
  
Nobody loves me! Matt screamed, throwing a pillow on the ground. He messed up his bed sheets, screaming, You hate me, Mom does, T.K. does, and now Tai hates me!  
  
Matt, I don't hate you. You're forgetting, you are the one who supposedly hates me. Not vice versa.  
  
You do too. Nobody gives a damn except Sapphire. He began to sob hysterically, banging his fists on the bed.  
  
Who's Sapphire?  
  
My guardian. You can't see her because only one the Digidestined can and––  
  
Matt, I want you to stay right here, his father said calmly, closing the door.  
  
_Great, now he thinks I'm crazy. Me and my big mouth. _Matt quietly stood up and made his way to the door, opening it a peak when he reached there. He could see his father quietly talking on the phone, and Matt believed that it was his mother by the way he sounds.  
  
I don't know what to do. He's talking about some woman named Sapphire, and he is the only one being able to see her. I think he'sseeing things and it is starting to scare me...  
  
Matt tuned out and opened the door wider, allowing his father to look at him in the eyes. He decided to put on a lie. Dad, I'm sorry. I was trying to make you do this.  
  
I'll call you back, Nancy. He hung up the phone. Why would you do that?  
  
I wanted you to think I was crazy. At least... at least then you would have sent me away and I wouldn't have to deal with things around here anymore. I'm sorry. Matt said that as sincerely as he could. He looked up, but only briefly, not allowing contact between them.  
  
Oh Matt, I wish you would tell me what's wrong. What did you and Tai argue about? It's obvious he's the reason why you are this upset.  
  
At this distinct moment, Matt could feel little hatred to his father anymore. It wasn't like he was going to tell him anything, but for once, he felt closure. It was a new feeling to him, and he began to cry because of it, not too sure if he was content or scared.   
  
Matt, I know you hate me, but I want to help you.  
  
How can you help me if I don't know how to help myself? Matt asked through tears. He fell to the floor, crying louder by the second. I'm seventeen and I don't even now why I feel like this.  
  
Mr. Ishida knelt by his son, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. Everything will be okay, but please, just tell me what is making you act like this. Ever since you and Tai have been friends again... well, you've been acting strange. Is he making you do wrong things? Forcing you to do anything you don't want to...?  
  
No, of course not. He hates me, though. When he said that, he cried even louder, sobbing onto his father's shirt. It felt comfortable to be there, even though he was hysterical. He slowly began to stop crying, gripping onto his father's shirt.  
  
Why does he hate you?  
  
Matt seemed to forget that he didn't want to answer these questions because at that moment, he wanted to tell someone. Tai... he called me a queer. I heard him say he loves me while talking in his sleep... and he... and he... and he said that he was just dreaming and that he doesn't love me. And I took all the signals wrong and... Matt began to cry again.  
  
So you love Tai, but he doesn't love you back? Mr. Ishida questioned.  
  
Matt pulled away. He was scared of the reaction from his father. _If he didn't hate me before, now he will.  
  
_It's okay, son, he whispered, stroking Matt's hair.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door, and Mr. Ishida left Matt crumpled on the floor to go answer it. He found T.K. and his ex-wife standing on the porch. T.K. snaked past him and went running for his brother.  
  
Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, T.K. cried out, throwing his arms around his brother's neck. He fell beside him, falling on top of his brother.  
  
Matt wrapped his arms around T.K. and whispered, I miss you. I want my brother back. Matt cried more onto his brother's shoulder.  
  
I want my brother too. T.K. cried harder.  
  
Matt pulled away from T.K. and wiped the tears off both his face and his brother's. He started to laugh quietly. T.K. joined that laugh and they threw their arms around each other, delightfully laughing. Brothers once more.  
  
**~**  
  
Instead of going to see Matt like he intended, he went to his own apartment. He opened the door and quietly snuck in, trying not to draw any attention to himself.  
  
Tai, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you, his mother said, approaching her son.  
  
Tai nodded and looked over at his father. What punishment do I get?  
  
I want to know the truth. Where are you staying?  
  
With Matt, but not anymore.  
  
Did you two break up or something?  
  
Tai snarled, It's none of your fucking business anyway. It's not like we were ever together anyway. He isn't gay, but I am.  
  
Oh. Well then why don't you turn ungay and––  
  
Ungay? No such thing, Tai hissed. I don't care if you don't like me because of who I am, but I'm staying the way I am.  
  
Then this is your last night here.  
  
Tai stared wide eyed as his father, trying to comprehend the words once more.  
  
I will not have a gay son in my house... you know, that isn't what even bothers me. I could actually care less if you are gay.  
  
Then what the fuck is your problem? Tai demanded, glaring angrily at his father.  
  
That is my problem. Your attitude has been terrible for the past few years, and I am sick of it. Oh, and then there is you and your sister talking to thin air. Are you trying to make me go crazy?  
  
Yeah, that is what I want, Tai said. He meant to say it sarcastically, but it didn't go out that way.  
  
Go to your room this instant, Tai, he bellowed, pointing towards Tai's room.  
  
Fine, but when you don't find me in the morning... it is your loss. Tai ran past his parents and into his room, slamming the door. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, leaning against the door. He finally gave up on holding his tears in. It was too overwhelming.  
  
It'll be okay, Tai, Kari whispered, pulling her brother's arm to his bed.  
  
No it won't. Matt hates me now and––  
  
Tai! I told you to go see him, Kari scolded.  
  
He sat on the bed, making himself stop crying.  
  
Shh, everything is okay. I'm sure Dad will let you stay here if you say you're sorry. You heard him, he doesn't care if you are gay.  
  
I bet he is lying. He probably thinks it is just a faze.  
  
No, he'll understand. I want you to go see Matt tomorrow morning. Promise?  
  
I promise. Now Kari, we had a wall made to spilt our room for a reason... get out and go to your own room.  
  
**~**  
  
The next morning, Tai woke up with the sun rays shining in on his face. He grumbled and shifted, rolling off the bed.   
  
Stupid bed, he said, standing up. He pulled on some jeans and a loose t-shirt. He took a duffel bag, an extra that he had for soccer games, and stuffed some clothes in there. He took all of the money he had, his digivice, duffel bag, and left the room.   
  
His mother was in the kitchen, too busy humming to notice Tai sneak to the front door. Something smelled foul - he knew it was the breakfast she was making.  
  
Kari was sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at Garnet. They held onto each other' hands, still smiling. She looked over at her brother and waved him off. She mouthed: I'll see you later today'.  
  
Tai waved and then glared at Garnet. He quietly picked up his runners and soundlessly opened the door, stepping out into the fresh morning. He shut the door and slipped on his shoes. Then he swung the duffel bag over his shoulder, determined to go see Matt.  
  
He crossed the street and ran up the stairs, skipping every other stair. He hurriedly trekked to the door of Matt's apartment, and slowly brought a fist to the door. He winced when he knocked, as if the door was about to punch him.  
  
The door opened revealing a tired, but relaxed face of Mr. Ishida. What brings you here? From what I understand, Matt and you had an argument.  
  
Tai nodded and wanted to ask if he could see Matt, but instead, chickened out. Um... why are you home?  
  
No particular reason.  
  
Can I see Matt please?  
  
**~**  
  
Matt fluttered his eyes open, the morning innocence still there; had not left yet to reveal a cold, harsh world. When that innocence left, he clutched his stomach, thinking about the way he acted last night. But then there was relief that took over. The four of them had a long talk, mostly discussing took place between the two parents. They talked about the well being of their two sons, mostly Matt was the topic of conversation. All he could do was tune out the conversation and stare into their brother's eyes. They stayed like that for over an hour until his mother thought it would be best if he got some sleep.  
  
Wanting to stay asleep and not leave the safety of his bed, he pulled the covers over his head, just allowing his eyes to stare at the clock before him. He then got sick of looking at that so he closed his eyes, sleep beginning to take over again.  
  
It suddenly felt as if someone sat on the bed, and Matt couldn't help but open his eyes to see who it was. He sat up, allowing the covers to fall on his lap.  
  
  
  
All Matt could do was stare.  
  
I want to talk... maybe we could go to the park?   
  
Again, Matt just stared at his friend.  
  
I guess you don't want to, Tai whispered, frowning. He stood up and began to walk away.  
  
I'll meet you on the doorstep in five minutes.  
  
Tai smiled and left the room.   
  
Resolutely, Matt left his bed and began to get dressed. After doing so, he found a comb and brushed his blonde hair off his face. Once his hair was perfect', he took some money and left his room.  
  
I'll be back later, Dad, Matt called.  
  
Okay. Are you guys going to school today or what? Anyway, I might be at work by the time you return, but I will be off early tonight.  
  
_Yeah right. _Matt resisted the temptation to say that and said, See you soon. And right now, we have a few days off school to study for exams that are coming up soon. He left his apartment, finding Tai peering over the railing.   
  
Is it fun to watch death when it could be reality?  
  
Tai turned around with a confused look on his face.  
  
You could easily jump off and death would be there, in reality, only you wouldn't be able to know because you would be dead.   
  
Oh. No, I was just looking at the cars below, waiting for you.  
  
The two teenage boys walked out of sight of the apartment building, heading towards the park. When they got there, after an uncomfortable silence during the hike, Matt was the first to speak.  
  
Tai... about yesterday... I was just kidding around and caught in the moment, that's all. I'm not gay. All I want from you is friendship.  
  
Tai seemed to be trying to comprehending the word, as if he had forgotten its meaning.  
  
  
  
Yeah, friendship sounds good to me, Tai choked out. He cleared his throat and continued. I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have said the stuff I did.  
  
It's okay, as long as you promise not to do it again, please. I just want us to be friends.   
  
Tai frowned and again mumbled, Friendship... yeah.  
  
Hmmm Friendship. Come on, I can see Izzy and Sora ahead. Is it just me or do they seem to be hanging out a lot?  
  
No, I've noticed it too, said the brunette. Sora, Izzy! Hey guys, we're over here!  
  
They seemed to be having an intense conversation, but when Tai shouted their names, they immediately forced a smile to their face.  
  
Hi Tai, hi Matt, Sora greeted as the two teens approached.  
  
Izzy frowned. What happened to you two fighting?  
  
How'd you know? Tai asked, looking confused.  
  
Matt suddenly ran behind Izzy and began to push him away from the others.  
  
Matt, what are you––  
  
I just remembered, Izzy. My Dad wants a special computer program to––uh–– make––uh––something.  
  
Izzy gave up on protesting and let Matt steer him away from Tai and Sora. When Matt stopped a few a fair distance away, Izzy gave him a cold glare.  
  
Matt looked away from Izzy's stare, swallowing a small sob that wanted to escape. Izzy, please?  
  
Please' what?  
  
Don't tell Tai what I blurted out yesterday. I-I need his friendship. I need it, Izzy, more than you could ever imagine.  
  
I won't, I promise.  
  
Matt whispered, smiling in relief.  
  
Now what was this about a computer program? He asked curiously, his eyes lighting up.  
  
Izzy, I could care less about what my dad wants, Matt pointed out.  
  
I know, but I could only hope, I guess. Let's head back to the others. Would you look at that. Now Joe and Mimi are there.  
  
It's funny. We never even planned it, and yet, we all come here instinctively. This park has never meant anything to me. Actually, I ran through here once with T.K. and two digimon during the time of Myotismon, but other than that, this park has no meaning.  
  
Izzy nodded in understanding. Those are some good observations that you have noticed.  
  
Hey Izzy, hey Matt, Joe said, smiling as the two teens rejoined their friends. Matt met with Joe's gaze and tried his best to communicate with Joe through the stare. Joe suddenly nodded and looked away, leaving Matt smiling on both the inside and out.  
  
Why does this keep happening? Mimi asked. I mean, I was on my way to the mall when I spotted Joe, who spotted you four until Matt pushed Izzy away. Next, Kari and T.K. will come.  
  
Hi guys, T.K. said cheerfully.  
  
I told you that I would see you later, Tai, Kari said.  
  
My sister, the psychic.  
  
Now Tai, why are you carrying around a duffel bag? Mimi asked. Especially one with terrible coloring. I think this calls for going on a shopping trip to get Tai a new bag.  
  
That was the first time that day Matt noticed the blue and red duffel bag Tai was carrying around. He looked at Tai for the explanation.  
  
**~**  
  
After a long day of hanging out on the holiday that the Digidestined were on from school, which was the reason they weren't in school that day, Tai and Matt said their goodbyes to Sora, waving as she disappeared into the apartment building. Now the pair were walking towards Matt's apartment. Finally, Matt let his curiosity take over.  
  
Why have you been carrying around that duffel bag all day?  
  
Like I told everyone at the park this afternoon, I'm planning to go to my cousin's tonight.  
  
Then why are you walking home with me?  
  
I thought you might need somebody to protect you, Tai replied. Just kidding. I need my other clothes that I left at your house.  
  
Matt stopped walking and crossed his arms. You don't have a home right now, do you? Tai turned around.  
  
I do––  
  
Liar. What did you do now?  
  
Just stuff, okay? Tai snapped. His eyes then softened and he bowed his head. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like talking about it.  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
Tai shrugged.  
  
Come stay with me another night or two.  
  
Matt, I can't––  
  
Nonsense, just for a few more days, Matt said, beginning to walk again. As he brushed past Tai, his hand reached out and tugged on Tai's. For a split second, Matt thought he might lose control and wrap his arms around Tai, bring him softly into a kiss...  
  
...when the entire time, Kari was talking about this animal.  
  
Matt realized that Tai was talking the entire time. Shaking the thought, he pressed forward.  
  
The pair arrived at Matt's apartment a few minutes later, and with no surprise, found the place empty.  
  
I'll be home early'. What a joke, Matt mumbled, flickering on the light.  
  
Tai set his bag down and made his way to the couch. Sitting down, he looked like a zombie, his eyes showing no expression and his entire body still.  
  
Tai, what's wrong?  
  
He smiled weakly and shook his head.   
  
It's pretty obvious you're lying. Would you stop it? Just tell me.  
  
It's just my dad... he kicked me out. His own son! How could he do this to me? And instead of just reasoning with him, I went and lost my temper. Now I'm homeless and I'm only seventeen. And to make things worse, I'm imposing on you and your dad. I shouldn't even be here. Tai stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Matt grabbed his arm. No Tai.  
  
Tai felt instant déjá vu. He was reminded of the time when he and Matt fought in the Digital World, and Matt said those exact words when he refused to call back MetalGarurumon.   
  
Mat remembered too and quickly let go of his hand. He looked up and met with Tai's eyes, and finally, Tai nodded and looked away.  
  
  
  
No, not really. You?  
  
No. We just ate an hour ago, but I was assuming that you are still the bottomless pit, Matt explained, grinning.  
  
I am, but I'm not hungry right now. I have too much on my mind.  
  
Whoa, you must have a lot on your mind to turn away food, Matt said jokingly. When Tai gave him a pathetic smile, he frowned. Okay, this _is_ serious. Let's go put your bag in my room.  
  
Matt led Tai to his room, carrying his duffel bag for him. When he was in there, he set down the bag. He watched Tai lay down on the bed, sighing as done so.  
  
Matt laid next to his friend, and then he turned his head to look at Tai and found Tai staring back at him. They continued to gaze at each other, each wondering what the other was thinking.  
  
Tai was the first to break the bond. He turned over until he was laying on his stomach, but again, made sure he was staring at Matt. He then flipped back onto his back. After doing that, he turned his head away from Matt. Not even ten seconds later, he groaned and turned his head back to Matt.  
  
Mind telling me what that was all about?  
  
Very funny. My neck is killing me, Tai explained.  
  
That's because you are tense. Tai gave him a blank stare. You're tense... meaning your muscles are tight. How else can I explain it?  
  
I don't know. All I know is that it is killing me.  
  
An idea popped into Matt's head that made him sit up and kneel beside Tai. He didn't bother explaining himself, but instead began to rub his shoulders.  
  
Tai moaned and loosed up. That feels nice. He suddenly tensed up, the outline of his bones showed clearly to Matt. What are you doing?  
  
Relax, Tai, I'm just giving you a massage. Just loosen up and enjoy this cause it is only a one time offer.  
  
Tai laughed softly and tried his best to relax'.  
  
Matt stopped and moved away from Tai, leaning over the edge of his bed. He found what he was looking for: a bottle of massaging lotion that his mother gave to him in a shower package for his birthday. At the time, he thought it was pretty strange for his mother to be giving him a bunch of bath salts, bubble bath, and massage lotion, but now he's glad she did.   
  
He then moved closer to Tai and said, It would be better if you took off your shirt.  
  
Huh? Oh, okay. Tai sat up and pulled off his shirt.  
  
Matt couldn't help but stare at Tai's slightly muscular chest. When he could feel Tai's eyes on him, he looked up and smiled. Lay back down, he instructed.  
  
Tai nodded and made himself comfortable again. Go ahead, Matt. He didn't bother hiding the excitement in his voice.  
  
Matt ran a finger along the smooth tan skin, and he was more than amused at the shivers he controlled with the power of his finger. He gently began to press his fingers into his lower back and then crawled to the upper area.  
  
After several minutes of working on different areas, using different techniques, he felt himself being drawn to the boy laying before him. Without realizing his actions, he bent down and softly brushed his lips against Tai's shoulder blade.  
  
Tai was lost in the massage until he felt a different touch, a softer touch. He looked back at Matt, who was backing away.  
  
Sorry, the lotion I was using squirted out in a glob, that's why it suddenly felt cold.  
  
Tai nodded ad lay his head back down, feeling rather disappointed. He thought Matt kissed him, it was what he hoped for, but was wrong, though it didn't feel like lotion. It wasn't a cold, wet feeling, but a warm feeling that made his heart flutter. If lotion did that to him... he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Why don't we see what movies are on tonight?  
  
Sure, but if there's a glob of lotion on my back, mind wiping it off?  
  
Oh... uh sure, of course. Matt pretended to wipe off the lotion' on Tai's back by moisturizing his fingers with his saliva and touching Tai's back, and then he reached in front of Tai to his night stand, taking a Kleenex. He wiped Tai's shoulder and then dried his own fingers, and after doing so, he crumpled the tissue and tossed it into the trash can by his night stand. It's off.  
  
Tai sat up and stretched. He smiled and said, That felt nice.  
  
Matt felt his face grow warm, so he looked away. Let's go see that movie.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt tossed his head, but still didn't feel anymore comfortable than he was before. He rolled his body, without even thinking, and was a little surprised when he felt a warm body touch his. He froze when he realized it was Tai; plus he didn't want to wake him up.  
  
It's okay, I'm already awake. So, you're up too?   
  
Matt whispered. He wanted to say more, but was lost for words.  
  
An awkward silence followed that and Matt thought Tai went to sleep. He began to doze off until he felt like he was being watched. Even though it was pitch black in the room, he could feel the eyes burning through to him.  
  
Amber and I were talking about a lot of stuff... stuff that made my dad upset.  
  
**~**  
  
Oooh, a bit of a cliff hanger. Okay, so I suck at doing cliff hangers, but at least you sort of get the idea of what's to come next, or at least, what might not happen. Who knows? Well, the next chapter should be coming soon.  
  
Review please.


	6. Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon :(  
  
I haven't written anything for a long time, and I apologize for that. It's because I've gotten wrapped into my other fics. Anyway, because of all the e-mails I've been getting, I decided to FINALLY write more. So this is basically for all you guys who inspired me to write  
  
All I can say to wrap this up is major sap alert ^-^  
  
  
Cherished Ones  
... Stuff'  
  
  
Amber and I were talking about a lot of stuff ... stuff that made my dad upset.  
  
Matt froze in place, realizing that whatever Tai was about to say could change a lot. Who knew that a short sentence like that could send shivers down his spine and yet, fill him with anticipation? Matt shuffled over, trying to get a view of Tai through the dark.  
  
Tai's voice was low and shaky, slightly echoing in the bedroom. I didn't realize dad was standing in the doorway. Amber was encouraging me to talk about my feelings for... He heard me and began to yell at me, calling me all sorts of names. I couldn't handle it so I began to yell back––  
  
Who are we talking about?  
  
Tai snorted. They say that when the inevitable comes, you're prepared. We were once, in the Digital World. At the time it didn't feel like we were prepared, but we were. This time I wasn't. I wanted it to be true... but I didn't think it could ever happen.  
  
By now Matt was laying stretched along the bed, propped up on one elbow, and he was staring curiously at Tai, hanging on his every word.  
  
When you climbed into the shower with me, my heart skipped a beat and it all seemed like a dream. And when I yelled at you, I didn't mean it. Not at all. I was only frustrated because I couldn't accept that you actually could love me. After saying that, the brunette began to tremble.  
  
Matt was still frozen in place; still catching every word, interpretating what he was saying, and mainly listening to the way Tai's breath would cut short on him, making him gasp for breaths.  
  
Then today you said you just wanted friendship, and that broke my heart. I can't take this anymore. It's been a while since I've felt this for you and I can't do this because you're my best friend. Not to mention that I rejected you already. I just can't take it anymore. He continued trembling, and it wasn't because he was cold.  
  
It took a Matt a moment to realize that Tai wasn't going to say anything else. He knew Tai was quivering because he could feel the bed vibrating slightly. He scooted closer to his friend.  
  
I just can't take it anymore, he whispered again, hoping Matt would say something.  
  
Matt rose a finger to Tai's lips, hushing him. He began to slowly stroke Tai's cheek, causing the brunette's breathing to return to normal and his shivering to stop. After a few minutes, the stroking got even slower, as Matt began to feel tired. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a pair of lips press against his own. It was a light contact, one that made Matt shiver but feel content and warm.   
  
Tai pulled away, wrapping two arms around his waist and drawing him closer. Matt happily obliged, leaning his head on Tai's chest and slowly, his eyes shut.  
  
**~**  
  
One of Matt's eyes opened, but the other couldn't, due to being pressed shut. When he realized why, he tensed up. _Was last night one of those dreams? Or am I really laying on Tai's chest?  
  
_The blonde moved a bit, but not much. He felt comfortable and secure, two things that were introduced just two days ago by his father. It was a good feeling, one he could get used to.   
  
Morning Matt.  
  
I'm going to wake up soon and be miserable, he stated, not moving his head off Tai's chest.  
  
  
  
It's all a dream. You don't have the same feelings for me.  
  
Matt, I'm the one who confessed last night. I do have feelings for you whether you like it or not.  
  
Matt lifted his head up and gave a small smile, while Tai brought Matt closer to him, trying to get a good look at his face. He simply stared at Matt, cherishing the feeling of content. A faint blush appeared on his cheek when Tai brushed a strand of hair away from his face.  
  
I guess this isn't another dream, he muttered, looking away from Tai.  
  
So, you've dreamed of me before?  
  
Matt blushed more than he already was and nodded. Tai's hand traveled to Matt's cheek, caressing it lightly. He leaned forward and kissed his new lover; a person he knew he would be with for the rest of his life.  
  
A throat clearing came from the door, causing the two teens to break apart. Matt's father looked slightly shocked, but gave a slight smile anyway.  
  
I guess you guys aren't ready for breakfast?  
  
Are you insane? Tai'll eat any time food is cooked, Matt said with a laugh.  
  
Tai hit Matt on the head with a pillow, causing him to fall backwards on the bed with a yelp.   
  
Dude, watch the hair!  
  
I'll take that as you'll be out in a few minutes. With that, Mr. Ishida left the room.  
  
Matt nodded and looked back at Tai, who was slowly climbing on top of him, pressing him even more back into the pillows and mattress. The brunette grinned as he leaned down, pressing him lips against Matt's once more. Yet another feeling of warmth entered Matt's mind and body, that is, until he drew away.  
  
So, you don't think he'll be mad at us?  
  
Who? My dad?  
  
No, your uncle, said Tai sarcastically.  
  
He's cool with it, I think. Ever since–– Matt stopped himself, pushing Tai off. Come on, let's get ourselves some breakfast before he eats it all.  
  
What were you going to say? asked Tai, standing up and following him out of the room.  
  
Matt didn't reply as he entered the kitchen. He noticed that there were three omelettes in the frying pan. _Omelettes again? Oh well, at least he's trying, I guess.  
  
_Morning boys. Breakfast is ready. Mr. Ishida took the frying pan and scooped up an omelette, setting it on a plate. He did the same with the other two.  
  
Thanks Mr. Ishida, Tai said as the plate was set before him.  
  
The trio picked at their food and began to eat; the only one actually eating was Tai. When he finished, he noticed that neither Matt or his father ate their food and wondered why.  
  
Matt looked up to see Tai staring at him with an empty plate in front of him. Dad, can Tai and I be excused?  
  
I guess.  
  
Thanks. Matt and I have to go to the... uh...  
  
To the park, Matt finished, standing up.   
  
They quickly got dressed and left the apartment, both eager to escape the awkwardness company with Mr. Ishida. They hadn't really planned to go to the park, but decided to anyway, since the others always seemed to be around there.  
  
The pair smiled when they spotted Sora and Izzy in the distance, embracing. When they approached them, the smiles faded when they could hear sobs.  
  
...Not even a chance! He loves Matt, not me, but the self-proclaimed blonde. N–not even a c–c–chance... They hadn't even been friends for the longest time and now this? I hate him –– both of them. Matt doesn't deserve Tai. After all, he was the one that broke off their friendship.  
  
Sora, calm down, Izzy said softly, stroking her hair. If Tai loves Matt, there's nothing to be done.  
  
Sora sobbed into Izzy's chest and pounded a fist into his shoulder. I hate Matt! I hate him, hate him, hate him!  
  
Maybe one day they'll break up and we'll get our chance.  
  
Matt dropped Tai's hand and took a step back, wishing he hadn't heard the things spoken.  
  
Sora, what's going on? Tai demanded, looking between his boyfriend and Sora.  
  
The duo gasped when they realized they weren't alone.  
  
Some friends you are. That was all Matt said when he turned around abruptly and stormed off, not even looking back when Tai called him.  
  
Tai turned back with fire burning in his eyes. How could you guys say all those things about a fellow Digidestined? Especially you, Sora. You have the Crest of _Love_ and you _hate_ a fellow Digidestined; a friend?  
  
Sora looked away. Do you not get it, Tai? That's what love does sometimes; it makes you hate those who have it.  
  
I do ... get it. It dawned on Tai like a load of bricks. At first, it was one by one, but then the entire pile was dropped on him with incredible speed, and at that particular moment, he realized the two people standing in front of him –– both with tears falling down their faces –– were in love with him.  
  
Sora ... go.  
  
Sora looked at Izzy with confusion. She waited for an explanation, but all she got were the words repeated from him.  
  
I agree. Go talk to Matt. I will never ever talk to you again if you don't make him understand why you said that. And yes, I'm sure he understands you're in love with ... me. And I'm positive that he knows why you supposedly hate him, but he needs to hear it from you.  
  
Sora had never heard such wisdom behind Tai's voice before that she nodded quickly and sought after Matt, leaving the redhead and brunette behind.  
  
I can't believe you guys ... I just can't.  
  
What's not to believe? asked Izzy. You were just too blind to see it and we were able to notice that you and Matt were both in love with each other. What did you think, that we'd be happy you guys together? Sorry, but that's not the way it works.  
  
Well that's not my fault. I'm sorry Izzy that I'm not in love with you, and maybe to you, Matt's not right for me, but I love him and I think he's right for me.  
  
Yeah, that's why he broke off your friendship for four years and all of the sudden came clinging back once he couldn't handle things, Izzy sneered. He was surprised by his tone, heck, he thought he was going to apologize to Tai on behalf of himself and Sora.   
  
Oh fuck you ... you heard TK: we each have our own problems. Fuck, you're gay and in love with me and I don't give a flying fuck about you. So yes, Izzy, you aren't the only one with problems.  
  
The words stung Izzy like a thousand bees would. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care, he just stared at Tai. After a moment of silence, he turn and ran.  
  
Tai realized he shouldn't have said those things, knew that it would hurt Izzy. _Damnit though, why did they have to hurt Matt like that?_ When he thought about his love, he turned around and scooped the park for Sora and Matt.  
  
**~**  
  
Matt couldn't believe his friends. Since when could they hate him for something that wasn't his fault? How was he supposed to know they loved Tai too? Was that fair to him, that he shouldn't be allowed to be with Tai because his other friends loved him too? Who deserved Tai?  
  
Matt! Wait up!  
  
The blonde turned around, glaring at the read headed girl. What do you want? You admitted you hate me now move on with you life so I can do the same!  
  
Matt ... I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.  
  
Whatever. Everyone's sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry! What's wrong with you people? My father's sorry, TK's sorry, and now you're sorry? God, just go away Sora, please.  
  
I–I ... I'm sorry that everyone's saying sorry to you then.  
  
They were both quiet for a moment before a small smile tugged on Matt's lips. You do know how ridiculous that sounded right?  
  
Sora blushed a bit, a smile also forming on her face. It's just what I feel. the honest truth.  
  
So you really don't hate me?  
  
Of course not! I'm just ... jealous. Especially since he's gay and well, I'll never ever get a chance, ya know?  
  
I can see what you're saying, I guess ... You're not going to try stealing Tai away from me, are you? asked Matt, frowning.  
  
Of course not! Hey, there's Tai, she pointed out.  
  
Matt turned around smiling, but then he went back to a frown when he saw Tai's face expression. Where's Izzy?  
  
Izzy's being an asshole.  
  
Excuse me? I thought you guys were the calm ones.  
  
Tai turned to Sora. As long as Matt's happy, I'll be fine.  
  
Matt gave an appreciative smile to his boyfriend, but deep down he wondered about Izzy.  
  
**~**  
  
He never knew pain like that existed. Read about it, watched it on tv, and even heard stories about it over the Internet, but not once in his life did he think that the pain could be that terrible.   
  
His mother hadn't heard him come into the house, which was a good thing. If she would have seen his blotchy, reddened face, she would have sat him down and made him tell her everything. He couldn't exactly tell his parents he was gay and was rejected in the worst way possible.  
  
_I hadn't meant to snap like that ... it was an accident. Now Tai will hate me even more. God, though, why did he have to be so arrogant? I know I can never be with him, but did he have to reject me like that?  
  
_Sighing, Izzy glanced at Amethyst. Go away.  
  
Izzy, sweetie, don't––  
  
Stop sounding like my mother, he hissed. He sighed, looking away. I'm sorry.  
  
Izzy, Tai didn't mean it. Neither did you... you both know it.  
  
Whatever. Great, now I sound like oh-so-great Matt Ishida'.  
  
C'mon Izzy. Lets hack into the government banks... it'll be fun. Come on...  
  
Leave me alone, please. Izzy laid back on his bed. I just want to be alone.  
  
Reaching under his bed, he pulled something out. Something that made Amethyst jump up immediately.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
  
I'm kinda evil, yes... Now what's Izzy gonna do? Review and you'll find out! Also, more characters will be in next chapter ...


	7. Bye bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Yeah I know I'm bad at posting the next chapters to this fic! It's just that my other ones are more important and I was going to delete this fic like I did with another one of mine, but decided not to because I get lots of e-mails for it and encouragement. Besides, I guess it's kinda fun. Well this is the last chapter which wraps up everything!  
  
  
Cherished Ones  
Bye bye!  
  
  
TK frowned and turned away from Emerald.  
  
When will you leave?  
  
I don't just she said.  
  
And why not? What if I want you to go home?! What if I want you to go away?!  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked gracefully to the balcony. You shouldn't take your anger out on me. I'm not the one who yelled at your brother.  
  
Whatever. It's your fault anyway for seducing me.  
  
Again, she rolled her eyes. You should go apologize.  
  
For what?  
  
She shrugged. Well at least go hang out with your brother.  
  
You cause too much trouble.  
  
For a third time she rolled her eyes.  
  
**~**  
  
I think you were being stupid.  
  
Tai sighed. Here we go again, he grumbled.  
  
Well Izzy did not need to hear about that! You should know, especially since you had been in love with me how long before we got together! Matt scolded.  
  
Yeah, but me and him are never going to get together.  
  
'him and I' not me and him', Matt said.  
  
When did you turn into such a grammar person?  
  
Matt sighed. Look, before we begin arguing, I would like you to go to Izzy's house and apologize.  
  
Okay. Fine. I'll go now before I say something to you I don't mean.  
  
They both smiled and leaned forward, kissing each other softly.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Matt waved in reply and began walking home. He couldn't help but feel worried for Izzy. If only things weren't so complicated and both he and Sora weren't in love with his boyfriend. He guessed he would just have to make-do with what was right with the world.  
  
Hey Matt.  
  
Matt turned to find Mimi and Davis heading towards him. He smiled in a greeting.  
  
Where's Tai? Mimi asked.  
  
I don't keep tabs on him, you know, Matt said.  
  
Well it's obvious you do since you guys are dating, she said knowingly.  
  
Whoa! Where are you getting your information from?  
  
From Peridot, of course! she replied.  
  
Matt sighed and shook his head. As much as their company can be good, I wish they'd go home.  
  
I wish I got one, Davis pouted. But I guess I can share with Mimi.  
  
She smiled and winked at him, then turned back to Matt. So want to come to a movie with us?  
  
Not really.  
  
How come? Davis asked.   
  
Being the third person isn't something I like, thank you very much, he said, smiling.  
  
The two blushed and shrugged.  
  
We'll see you later. I can't believe tomorrow I'm leaving!  
  
I don't want you to go, Davis said, taking a hold of Mimi's hand. We'll see you later, Matt. Say hi to TK for me if you get the chance.  
  
I will. See you soon, he said, turning back to walk towards his apartment.  
  
**~**  
  
Put that away! I never realized you still had more!  
  
Izzy sighed and tucked the pot under his bed.  
  
Why do you still have more? Amethyst asked.  
  
What do you think? Izzy snapped.  
  
You don't need that stuff! Don't you remember what happened last time you got high?  
  
No, considering I don't remember much when I was in that state, Izzy said.  
  
But you do know what you almost did?  
  
Yeah, I do know. I ran into Sora when I was trying to go to Tai's and confess my feelings.  
  
she said. You wouldn't want something like that to happen.  
  
Well considering that Tai knows anyway, it doesn't matter.  
  
Oh Izzy. I know how hard this was for you.  
  
You don't know anything, Izzy gritted through this teeth.  
  
A knock on the door caused Izzy to look up and Amethyst to vanish.  
  
Come in, he said, sighing.  
  
Hey Iz.  
  
  
  
So - um - what's up? Tai asked.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. Just get to the point.  
  
I'm sorry, the brunette said sincerely. I've just been so frustrated lately that I took it out on you.  
  
And why have you been so frustrated? You've got Matt - you seem to have everything!  
  
My dad knows I'm gay and kicked me out. I've had to stay with Matt, Tai explained.  
  
Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
Don't worry about it. I just don't know how much longer I can stay with Matt.  
  
Will you just live with him?  
  
I guess, Tai replied thoughtfully. He looked up at Izzy. So are we friends again?  
  
Izzy smiled. Sure Tai. Whatever you say. The words almost meant that to be sarcastic, but by the look he gave Tai, they both knew everything would be just fine.  
  
**~**  
  
So you're just leaving like that?  
  
Did you think we'd stay forever? Sapphire asked with a giggle.  
  
Matt shrugged. I just wasn't expecting you to leave yet, that's all.  
  
Well I was looking forward to a friend to come onto the plane with me, Mimi pouted.  
  
Davis smirked and kissed her on the nose. You don't even care about me?  
  
Man, who would have ever thought those two? TK pondered, smiling at Kari.  
  
She shrugged and turned to Garnet. I guess this is it.  
  
He smiled and hugged her, as did the rest of the guardians did with their Chosen.  
  
Where will you guys go next? Sora asked.  
  
Maybe to Hawaii! Emerald said excitedly.  
  
In your dreams. We've got other Digidestined to look out for, Amber said.  
  
Others? Really? Joe asked.  
  
That's what she said, didn't she? Pearl asked, giving a sly smile.  
  
Well bye! Amethyst said, waving. She soon vanished, as did the rest.  
  
I can't believe they're gone, Tai said.  
  
I don't know if I'm glad or sad, Matt said, taking a hold of Tai's hand.  
  
I think I'm sad. I'll miss Garnet, Kari said.  
  
You'll just miss the attention you got, Tai teased.  
  
She smirked, but then a frown replaced her face. Now what are you going to do about living arrangements?  
  
I don't know, Tai said, squeezing onto Matt's hand.  
  
You know you can stay with me for as long as necessary, Matt whispered.  
  
Tai smiled and nodded.  
  
My plane leaves in forty five minutes. I better go, Mimi said.  
  
Look at us, all splitting up, Joe muttered, shaking his head.  
  
I think it's cute how Davis cares for Mimi, Kari said, smiling at TK.  
  
He smiled and took Kari's hand. Me too.  
  
I've never felt so... Matt began.  
  
Joe suggested.  
  
Izzy said.  
  
TK said.  
  
Tai said.  
  
Matt turned to Tai. Yeah, that's the word. Cherished. I've never felt so cherished before.  
  
The Digidestined all sighed and nodded.   
  
It's going to be very odd without them around, TK muttered.  
  
Oh well. We'll always be cherished by them, Kari said.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Yeah I know, crappy ending. Sorry, but I didn't know any other way to end it. Hope you enjoyed it. It's weird, I don't even like Takari or het couples. I really only finished this because of the Taito -.-;


End file.
